


Inktober 2019

by Versolite



Series: Défis d'octobre [1]
Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Comic, Français | French, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober 2019, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: 1 Fast (Jezabel)2 Mindless  (OCs soûlards, donc Samaël de Hérisson, Fiona d'Abby, Ily de Chryso, Oswald de wam et bonus Pierre de Lathos)3 Hungry (des créatures du Mal)4 Freeze (Melchior/Le Maître-Fou)5 Underwater (Siegfried et Isaure)6 Enchanted (Terry)7 Noisy (Saul)8 Dream (Toussaint)9 Legend (Koupchou/Le Maître des couteaux)10 Ghost (Lucius)11 Forest (Jasper et Guillaume, noms que j'ai donné à deux des nouveaux Magisters présents dans les tomes 11 et 12)12 Box (Alexandre)13 Wendigo (Betty)14 Dizzy (Octave)15 Mask (Kévin)16 Thunder (Charlie, Edwige et Anton)17 Gift (Zéphyr)18 Worried (Annette)19 Insomnia (Lex)20 Friends (Astolphe, OC)21 Precious (Oswald, OC)22 Cruel (Oswald + Leila)23 Clock (Oswald + Merlin (OCs))24 Run (Oswald + Zahia)25 Fall (Oswald + Gaspard)26 Skeleton (Achille)27 Music (Le Maître des Jeux)28 Furious (Diane)29 Silence (Tanguy)30 Broken (Eloi)31 Surprise (Yvan et Jonathan)
Series: Défis d'octobre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994062
Kudos: 1





	1. Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Précisions avant de lire ce texte-là :  
> 1) Il est en suite direct avec l'histoire "La promesse de Melchior", disponible juste ici : https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823627/chapters/60042949  
> 2) La chanson dont je mets deux vers dans ce chapitre est Obstacles, de Syd Matter (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqWcpEZ3GY0)

Elle a toujours aimé courir.

Être rapide comme un éclair, aussi insaisissable qu’une balle de revolver, c’est ça, ce qui la fait vibrer. Pour arracher des « Woaw » d’admiration exagérés à Mely pendant qu’ils jouaient, pour faire le tour de l’arène de Néosalem en un temps record, pour défier son grand frère à chat et à la course et lui montrer que c’est elle la championne et qu’il pourrait jamais la rattraper, ça c’est sûr, c’est bien elle, la meilleure des meilleurs.

Alors quand Melchior lui a pris les épaules et lui a dit de foncer, elle s’est mise instinctivement à le faire. L’adrénaline la portant dans chaque enjambée. La présence, tout autour, d’enfants du Mal voulant les capturer et leur faire la peau la poussant, aussi.

Alors même qu’elle file à toute allure, cependant, que ses jambes et ses joues couverts de bandages et de pansements suite à ses diverses égratignures et bobos chauffent comme ils en ont l’habitude quand elle cavalcade, tandis qu’elle souffle comme Achille lui a appris, elle réalise soudain quelle ne veut pas partir. Qu’elle doit revenir sur ses pas pour aller porter secours à Mely.

Il s’est fait mal à la cheville. Un mal de chien, même ; d’abord, en l’entendant jurer, ça lui a fait terriblement peur, et elle a pas pu s’empêcher de laisser échapper des larmes et d’écouter ses ordres en geignant comme une gamine. Elle a encore les joues qui lui piquent à cause des larmes. Il lui a ordonné de filer le plus vite possible, et elle l’a fait, oui. Ça ne fait que quelques secondes qu’elle s’est élancée à travers les arbres, mais elle sait que les Songes Creux ne doivent plus être très loin. Mais ils doivent encore l’être assez. Elle peut l’aider, se dit-elle soudain – et cette fois, elle freine, jusqu’à s’arrêter au niveau d’un tronc renversé.

Son cœur bat vite, mais elle tourne la tête, là où elle sait qu’il se trouvait avant dans la forêt. Une idée folle lui traverse l’esprit. Après tout, elle est rapide.Tout le monde lui dit tout le temps. Elle peut revenir sur ses pas en quatrième vitesse, elle peut le faire – et les zombies sont rien que des sales ramollos, c’est Mely qui lui a dit, après tout. Elle pourrait à tous leur flanquer une rouste bien méritée pendant qu’ils vont à deux à l’heure.

Mais oui ! Elle ne peut pas aider Melchior à s’enfuir vite – pour ça il faudrait monsieur Octave, lui il sait faire les trucs aux jambes qui aident les gens à mieux marcher – mais ça, se bagarrer, elle peut le faire. C’est une Magister, après tout. Comme son grand-frère.

Elle fait volte-face et retourne vers l’endroit d’où elle est venue.

Elle peut le faire. C’est une giga super héroïne, c’est une princesse, c’est une Magister, oui ! Et Melchior est son grand conseiller, son meilleur ami et – beurk – l’amoureux de son frère, mais ça, elle lui pardonne. Ils ont joué à plein de jeu ensemble. Ils ont joué aux pirates, aux chevaliers, à attraper le zombie et à promenons-nous dans les bois

_(We’ve played hide and seek in waterfalls)_

Elle va le faire

_(We were younger)_

Déjà elle reconnaît l’endroit, et son visage s’éclaire dans un sourire victorieux. Oui ! Elle l’a retrouvé ! Elle… !

Un poids lourd la heurte au côté, et elle se trouve soudain mordue par le froid de la neige et sa sensation poudreuse, comme une piqûre brûlante et humide. Elle laisse échapper une protestation : sa tête a heurté une branche, elle veut se relever, y a carrément triche, là… ! ça fait vachement mal, c’est pas du jeu !

Un Songe-Creux lui agrippe les épaules, et la regarde, souriant de toutes ses dents tordues.

Et elle se rend compte que ce n’est pas un jeu.

Elle gigote, lui flanque un coup de pied, une fois remise du choc, mais son pied ne semble heurter qu’une surface molle et ne rien lui faire du tout. Elle peut pas se relever, il est trop lourd et lui bloque ses bras. Et il pue, en plus, mais c’est horrible ! Elle cherche autour d’elle, veut trouver un bâton ou quelque chose, mais à la place, ce ne sont que des dizaines de Songes-Creux qu’elle aperçoit et qui avancent vers elle.

Elle s’agite – ils sont lents, trop lents pour elle – mais celui qui la bloque l’a pris par surprise, et elle peut plus bouger. Elle se débat de toutes ses forces, de toutes ses forces, et hurle quand ils se rapprochent, hurle parce quelle a peur et qu’il faut qu’ils arrêtent de marcher, parce que c’est pas possible, _c’est pas possible !_

Les zombies sont lents, pourtant, ils sont lents !

Mais Jezabel, elle, ne peut plus courir.


	2. Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient des gamins qui boivent de l'alcool et se retrouvent ivres. Mentalement, ils ont l'âge légal, mais les règles des Limbes n'empêchent pas que ce sont physiquement des enfants, donc j'avertis.

Les quatre paires d’yeux étaient braquées sur elle, attentives au moindre de ses gestes. Fiona continuait de fixer la table, impassible. Elle avait beau avoir conscience que les dés qui remuaient dans sa main crispée ne donneraient pas de meilleur score, à force d’être secoués, elle ne faisait que suivre son instinct.

Le bar de Feyr empestait l’alcool, et c’était une petite communauté de curieux qui s’était réunie pour assister au jeu, dans un coin près de la fenêtre. Trois debout, les deux autres assis de part et d’autre d’une table en bois discrète. La gosse rousse finit par jeter les dés, fermant même dramatiquement les yeux avec un mouvement dédaigneux du menton : si elle avait perdu, elle partirait au moins avec style, et ce serait suffisant pour l’espèce d’audience qui s’était formée, et semblait s’être attachée à elle.

Au petit « Yes ! » diabolique qui retentit en face d’elle, elle comprit que le jet l’avait envoyée se faire voir.

Elle ne put que regarder avec une grimace de dépit l’espèce de grande perche d’irlandais en face d’elle, qui tirait ses gains avec un sale sourire de victoire sur ses traits. La seule chose qu’ils avaient en commun, à part la capacité phénoménale à jurer comme de vieux corsaires, était la présence de coloris roses sur leurs joues, témoignant de leur abus clair d’alcool. A vrai dire, ils n’étaient pas les seuls ; la belle aristocrate blonde, qui s’accoudait déjà à la table et lui adressait un joli sourire et un petit haussement d’épaules plein de compassion, l’espèce de valet dégingandé, qui tapotait l’épaule du gagnant, et le garçon joyeux, dont les boucles brunes étaient ébouriffées, tous semblaient complètement pétés, bons à ramener chez eux. Mais comme son adversaire et elle, ils étaient tout à fait prêts à rester là toute la nuit s’il le fallait.

Dans le bar du vieux Merlin, tous les autres étaient à plat, et il n’y avait que ces cinq piliers de comptoir pour tenir encore debout. L’aristo s’assit à califourchon sur une chaise, avec une classe déconcertante, et se mit à parler tranquillement avec Fiona, qui répondait, déroutée. Elle apprit bien vite qu’elle s’appelait Emily – et son accent, bien que discret, ne lui laissa aucun doute sur ses origines anglaises.

\- Bah dites, vous vous connaissez pas ? s’amusa le garçon brun qui avait laissé traîner son oreille.

Ce n’est que là que Fiona réalisa qu’il portait un nœud papillon noir, noué n’importe comment.

\- J’avais pensé, se justifia-t-il quand elles secouèrent la tête de concert, entre vous et votre drôle d’accent et l’autre qui jurait en… en… américain ?

\- Irlandais. Un sale coq d’irlandais, croyez-m’en, grommela Fiona.

Le concerné lui adressa un pied-de-nez ravi.

\- Enfin, bref, reprit le garçon au nœud papillon, je m’appelle Samaël. C’est chouette de rencontrer d’autres gens.

\- Et vous, vous ne connaissez personne ? s’enquit Emily, l’air perplexe.

\- Du tout. Le Furieux ferme pour des raisons de travaux, Pierre et moi on est venus ici, du coup.

\- Ah, vous étiez au Furieux aussi ! s’exclama Fiona. Pardon, je vous ai jamais vu avant…

\- Moi non plus. J’viens que certains jours. Quoique, j’ai peut-être déjà parié avec vous sur quelque chose, non ?

\- Ah, c’est possible.

\- Je ne parie pas souvent, parce que ça me fait moins d’argent pour boire, et ça rend mes amis dingues… Tenez, rien qu’hier, j’avais une ardoise de dix-sept écus que je venais de laver, et j’ai fait tomber ce qu’il restait dans une plaque d’égout… Odette était verte !

\- Vous connaissez Odette ? bondit Emily.

\- Beh oui, même plutôt bien ! répliqua Samaël sur le ton de la défense. C’est une de mes meilleures amies : je lui emprunte de l’argent !

\- Gubetta, Lucrèce Borgia.

\- Hein ?

\- Oh non, rien, s’amusa Emily. Mais donc Odette, vous disiez… ?

Un bruit de craquement les fit tourner la tête : la petite rouquine, rouge cette fois de rage, était désespérément maintenue par le valet, et l’irlandais, par terre, se frottait le front :

\- Il a triché ! balbutia-t-elle. J’ai vu les dés, c’était un deux, pas un trois !

\- Meuh quelle mauvaise joueuse.

Le garçon qui avait gagné la partie se releva, remettant mieux son grand manteau bleu, et adressa un sourire de connivence aux autres :

\- Hein, vous que je connais pas, vous allez pas dire que j’ai triché ?

\- Les dés me semblaient corrects, mais j’ai très envie de dire le contraire, pour être honnête, souffla Emily à Samaël, qui lui sourit.

La voix du barman s’agaça, depuis le comptoir :

\- Oswald, rend ses picaillons à la donzelle, tu fais toujours le même coup depuis dix ans.

Le garçon lui grimaça une sale moue.

\- T’es chié, Merlin.

\- Je suis chié mais je t’avance depuis qu’on se connaît. Rend son argent à la petite.

Il roula des yeux et balança la bourse à la gamine. Dès que Pierre la relâcha, elle ne s’en précipita pas moins pour asséner un coup vengeur sur le nez du coupable, qui laissa échapper un cri de protestation :

\- Eh mais j’te les ai rendus, tes trucs, calme-toi !

\- T’as triché, sale tricheur !!

\- Une baston ! Une baston ! les encouragea méchamment le valet.

\- Pierre, s’il te plaît…

\- UNE BASTON ! UNE BASTON ! reprit Ily.

\- Quelle bande d’abrutis, jura Merlin depuis son bar, en fermant bien la caisse enregistreuse au cas où.

Au moins, cela dit, ça mettait un peu d’animation.


	3. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première partie d'une histoire à laquelle je n'ai pas donné de nom.

Pour les humains, nous sommes le quatorze janvier d’une année établie sur un vieux calendrier des Limbes, que les professeurs de l’Académie et les représentants du gouvernement des Premières Familles négligent depuis longtemps. C’est trop de débats, trop de calculs et de remises en question depuis les nouvelles informations apportées sur le décalage entre le temps des morts et celui des vivants. On compte à partir des grandes vagues, c’est une valeur plus sûre – « le deuxième quatorze janvier depuis la Vingt-Neuvième vague », ça va à tout le monde. Ça suffit largement sur les tableaux noirs, les rapports et les livres. Pas besoin de s’embêter plus que ça.

Pour les créatures errant dans les forêts et les montagnes entourant la ville fortifiée de Néosalem, cependant, le monde est redevenu froid, comme chaque fois, selon un rite pressenti par leur chair et dépassant leur conception. Tout ce qu’ils savent, c’est qu’un tel temps arrive, et qu’il faut s’adapter en fonction – trouver de meilleurs lieux de chasse, changer d’emplacement, sans parler de leurs fourrures et de leur corps qui s’adaptent soudainement à la saison, dans une horlogerie biologique bien rodée.

Et dans cette saison perdue, les lapins se font plus rares, les oiseaux, impossibles à débusquer, et ne parlons pas des autres créatures sauvages. Leur apparition tient du miracle, et il en faut toujours plus, pourtant, pour que chaque loup de la meute soit rassasié et survive avec la force nécessaire à la journée, et la nuit qui suit.

Leur nature du Mal ne change rien à leurs habitudes. Les Familles du Bien décrètent, car bien entendu elles n’y connaissent rien, que passer de l’autre côté, aux Dernières, est une malédiction. Une malédiction qui réveille les instincts les plus bas chez tout être, humain comme animal, de la personne la plus pure à la plus violente. Vous trouverez sans doute, chez des théoriciens et des scientifiques étudiant le cas des Familles du Mal, une certitude dans le fait de relever des comportements plus agressifs chez les chevaux, les cochons, les singes, les loups et tout autres animaux passés au Mal. Bien que les Cerbères dénotent une certaine intelligence et des attributs et mouvements n’ayant aucun rapport avec leur espèce, la violence prédomine.

Mais la vérité est encore plus simple qu’on se l’imaginerait en apercevant la meute rôder à la lisière du bois, attentifs à la moindre odeur et au moindre signe de vie.

Ils ont faim.

L’un d’eux se met soudain à trottiner vers une direction précise, et les autres le suivent, certains restant en arrière. Sous sa truffe et son regard rouge et fixe, des empreintes minuscules ayant échappé à la vigilance des autres jusqu’à présent sinuent sur la neige blanche, encore vierge de toute trace de pieds. Ses muscles s’agitent frénétiquement alors que son pas s’accélère, les griffes gâtant le sol intact. Cela n’a plus d’importance ; il y a quelque chose qui grouille, quelque chose qui vit. Une présence, de l’autre côté de la clairière, qui vient de se manifester.

D’ordinaire, les loups évitent cette partie de la montagne. Ils évitent, en vérité, toute partie de la montagne ne comportant pas le couvert direct des arbres et l’absence de vie humaine ; ils ont bien conscience qu’il y a non loin un grand danger pour eux, dans la grande forteresse, remplie de prédateurs prêts à les abattre. Les meutes de ces forêts sont en nombre bien trop réduit pour seulement avoir une chance face à ces êtres ; elles n’ont jamais ressenti nettement la réalité de ce monde, l’étrangeté de cette vie qui n’a pas tout à fait de fin. Les loups revenant à la vie, parmi eux, intacts, alors qu’on avait nettement senti leur odeur s’évaporer avec leur sang s’écoulant sur le sol, et nettement vu, sur les épaules des prédateurs, leur peau se balançant comme un trophée macabre - ceux-là sont chassés à grognements et grands cris. Ils ne peuvent être que l’œuvre de ces êtres dangereux, dans la forteresse.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils sont désespérés. Ils meurent doucement de faim, et quelque chose en eux sait très bien que s’ils ne tentent pas de choses autrefois ressenties comme inconsidérées, ils seront de plus en plus nombreux à « revenir ». De plus en plus nombreux dont les peaux seront portées par les êtres de la forteresse. Et puis, quelque chose de l’ordre de la férocité naît sans doute.

Rien de vindicatif. Rien d’hostile. C’est une simple hargne née de l’absence de peur, quelque chose que les humains pourraient qualifier de cruel, mais qui découle d’un raisonnement tout simple.

Ils ont faim. L’être est seul, moins capable de se défendre que s’il y en avait d’autres avec lui. Et eux ont faim. Il n’y a pas de question à se poser.

Celui qui a mené la meute en cet endroit, du côté de la forêt appartenant à la forteresse, s’abaisse contre le sol pour jauger l’être, ouvrant ses sens à toute les informations qu’il renvoie. Ils l’ont déjà rencontré auparavant, et précautionneusement évité jusqu’alors. Il est isolé comme eux de la forteresse – pour quelle raison ? Peu importe. Ils n’ont jamais vu d’autre de ces créatures avec lui, et ce n’est pourtant pas faute d’en avoir vu tout court.

Il doit être un membre exilé de sa meute. Une proie facile.


	4. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième partie de l'histoire à laquelle je n'ai pas donné de nom

Il se sent mal à l’aise dès qu’il passe le seuil de son baraquement. Le vent glacé s’infiltrant dans sa tunique, sans doute.

La brise fait claquer les guirlandes bariolées accrochées tout autour de chez lui. Il sent d’ailleurs quelque part une de ses chéries frémir de mécontentement et s’extirper brutalement de son habit pour aller arpenter la neige d’un pas décidé. Il a un sourire pensif, et ses pas s’enfoncent dans la poudreuse pour se diriger vers la forêt, un souffle de buée échappant de son couvre-chef. La petite sera rentrée avant lui, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Il ne sait pas trop ce qu’il lui prend, de sortir comme ça, sans ses clés pour rentrer instantanément ni ses gantelets de fer. Il est resté toute la journée, à contempler de vieilles photos à la lueur rougie de sa chambre, songeant à des choses auxquelles il devrait arrêter de songer depuis longtemps. Quelque fois, dans la toile qui lui sert de cœur, il suffit d’une note pincée pour qu’il le sente serré soudain, à la pensée de visages qui ont toujours un certain sens, aujourd’hui. Malgré lui. Il aimerait faire table rase et profiter du présent et de sa nouvelle condition amusante, mais des fois, ce genre de pensées lui revient, qu’il s’efforce de chasser. Pour ce que ça lui fait, de se souvenir, d’ailleurs… Juste une saleté de mal de crâne, et voilà qu’il a besoin de sortir pour prendre l’air, et se rafraîchir un peu les pensées.

Il est bien installé, pour ça. L’air de la montagne fait un bien fou. Un peu trop gelé, peut-être, de quoi enfoncer des aiguilles de glace dans son pauvre corps d’ermite, et faire grouiller désagréablement ses araignées sur sa peau et les rares chairs qui lui restent, mais frais, ça, pas de doute. Il marche, tranquillement, les pensées rivées sur ce qu’il devra faire, en rentrant. Remettre ses papiers à plat, vérifier comment se porte son prisonnier, peut-être bien aller à Aube ou Fortville et passer du temps avec les Songes-Creux et Jezabel, tant qu’il y est. Il vaut mieux qu’il ne s’en occupe pas trop tard. Il n’a plus bien la notion du temps, mais la nuit menace de tomber d’une heure à l’autre.

Il est sans doute trop préoccupé par tout ça pour réaliser immédiatement. C’est une espèce de râle de gorge qui lui fait relever la tête, et tomber pétrifié face à un loup.

Il ne contrôle pas son premier instinct, et ne s’empêche pas d’inspirer brusquement. Ses yeux se posent autour de lui, saisissent le moindre mouvement ; non, évidemment, la bête n’est pas seule. Il recule d’un pas, parce que sa peur lui hurle de fuir, mais d’un pas seulement, car son cerveau lui crie de ne pas bouger pour ne pas exciter la colère de la bête. En entendant remuer autour de lui, il comprend sa mégarde, et écoute son instinct pour s’enfuir.

Il comprend qu’il a commis une erreur, quand des crocs puissants enserrent sa jambe, et le font tomber. Il tend la main d’instinct, avant de se rappeler, avec un hoquet de désespoir, que les clés ne sont pas sur lui, qu’il les a laissées dans la baraque, parce qu’il en avait pour cinq minutes… dans un sursaut désespéré, il essaie de jeter un coup de pied à la bête, et sent le contact familier de ses araignées le quitter. Il comprend qu’elles se déploient, tandis que lui-même essaie de se traîner hors de portée. Il se relève, difficilement, à temps pour voir un loup contourner l’essaim et se diriger vers lui – il n’a pas la moindre force pour riposter à son attaque.

Le sang et les insectes qui l’ont quitté ont laissé son corps vulnérable au froid. Et maintenant, la chaleur du lourd poids et de l’haleine de la bête qui tente d’atteindre sa gorge est un danger – la chaleur du sang qui s’écoule et dépose une pellicule glacée sur sa peau avant de s’exhaler en volutes de vapeur sur la neige est un danger. Il se protège de son bras, alors que la bête claque des dents au-dessus de sa tête.

La dernière chose que le Maître-Fou entend sont des cris. La dernière chose qu’il voit est la mâchoire qui se ferme et la giclée de sang qui l’aveugle.


	5. Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précision : Magopolis est le nom que je donne à une cité inventée où pourraient habiter les Magisters

\- C’est le carton des B, ça, ou le carton des A ?

\- Comment ça, « c’est le carton des A »… ? Tu ne vois pas que c’est clairement un B ?

\- Mais si tu écrivais mieux, aussi… On dirait un A, ton truc.

\- Du tout. J’écris toujours avec minutie, c’est toi qui ne sais pas lire.

Isaure leva les yeux au ciel et ne prêta pas attention au tirage de langue amusé de Siegfried. Bon, si c’était le B, il fallait qu’elle trouve le A, sinon elle pouvait dire adieu à l’harmonie sacrée de l’ordre alphabétique.

\- Et il n’y a pas de carton pour les A, d’ailleurs, je les ai mis dans ce coffre, souligna le petit Magister, avant de prendre un ton préoccupé : Tout va bien, Isaure ?

\- Mais oui, ça va.

\- Je pourrais appeler les esclaves pour qu’ils s’en occupent, tu sais.

C’était un sacrifice qu’il consentait à faire là. Isaure lui adressa un sourire, mais secoua la tête : elle savait très bien qu’il détestait qu’on s’occupe de ses bouquins à sa place, surtout depuis qu’un enfant de la huitième famille avait accidentellement déchiré une page d’un manuscrit très important de Platon. Passée la première surprise, et la colère naturelle de Siegfried, les deux membres de la cinquième avaient dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que le fautif ne soit pas puni trop sévèrement. Ils avaient beau ne pas vouloir qu’un tel incident se reproduise, il était inutile de blâmer un manque d’expérience dans la manipulation d’ouvrages anciens.

Dorénavant, il valait mieux qu’ils s’en occupent par eux-même.

\- Non, ne t’inquiète pas. Je suis seulement tendue parce qu’on vient d’arriver, laisse-moi quelques minutes et je serai d’attaque.

\- Hm… Nous avons la journée de libre, remarqua Siegfried. Nous pourrions toujours laisser mes livres ici et s’en occuper en rentrant.

\- Où irions-nous ? s’enquit Isaure, soulagée.

\- Que dirais-tu de retourner à Magopolis ?

Le sourire sur les traits de la jeune femme s’affaissa, pour un froncement de sourcils agacé :

\- On vient d’en revenir. On ne peut pas refaire le trajet de quinze jours… ou tu voulais dire dans un sens métaphorique ? ajouta-t-elle immédiatement, s’éclairant. Un voyage spirituel, c’est ça ?

\- Non, je te parle d’un vrai voyage.

Avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de grogner, il ajouta :

\- Mais pas par bateau. C’est normal que nous mettions du temps à arriver ici en faisant voile, mais le Cernageant est bien plus rapide que n’importe quelle voile du monde.

Il fallut un temps d’arrêt à Isaure avant de resituer le nom du véhicule :

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu as amené ton sous-marin ici ?

\- Je voulais pouvoir l’entretenir, se défendit Siegfried. Mais si tu préfères, une balade dans la ville pourrait…

\- Non non, le sous-marin.

Il ricana tandis qu’ils sortaient des appartements pour se diriger vers l’extérieur, soudain pressés comme des gamins de pouvoir réessayer leur jouet préféré.

\- Ta détermination n’est pas à toute épreuve, la taquina Siegfried.

\- Quelle détermination ? répliqua Isaure. J’ai entendu « sous-marin » et « Magopolis » dans la même phrase, et je suis la sainte patronne des mauvaises idées, que te faut-il de plus ?

Un éclat de rire salua la répartie, et ils furent bientôt, aidés par les gardes, prêts à rentrer dans la machine qui paressait sur le port. Ils descendirent dans la cabine, l’œil fasciné d’Isaure dévorant cet endroit qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis bien trop de temps.

Le Cernageant, c’était le petit joujou préféré de Siegfried, son trésor, son équivalent d’une voiture de collection mille fois briquée. Rares étaient les Magisters à se permettre des fantaisies, et Sieg en faisait définitivement partie. Les livres même n’avaient pas dans son cœur la même place qu’y occupait le sous-marin.

Quand les moteurs de l’appareil se mirent en marche, Isaure se sentit de nouveau chez elle.


	6. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post tome 10

Une nuit, Terry se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut. Cette fois, sa lampe apprêtée dans la main, et cette fois, sans hurler de peur en reconnaissant la silhouette du Maître des Couteaux dans la même tente que lui. Il avait eu le temps de s’habituer, après trois cauchemars, et c’est vrai que ça l’aidait bien que l’ancien psychopathe soit gentil avec lui et se charge de le protéger.

Il osa pas le secouer pour le réveiller. Ils n’avaient pas réussi à bien dormir les nuits d’avant, et il se souvenait d’à quel point sa maman n’aimait pas qu’il l’empêche de se reposer, quand elle revenait tard du travail. C’était pour ça qu’elle était tout le temps en colère en revenant du travail, et qu’elle l’avait traîné par le bras alors qu’il avait pas fini le film, et que le même soir, il…

Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête et se pelotonna dans son manteau en sortant, marchant d’un bon pas. La neige était toute fine sous ses baskets, il faisait attention à bien marcher dessus. Autrefois, il aurait couru partout comme un idiot pour jouer dedans, parce que la neige, c’est vachement chouette, tout de même, mais maintenant, il savait se retenir. Maintenant, il courait en _intérieur_. Il était grand et responsable.

Il vérifia d’un geste de main qu’il avait tout dans sa doublure, depuis le pistolet à eau jusqu’au petit couteau que lui avait offert Koupchou, au cas où il croiserait une embrouille. Il savait bien qu’il devait pas se séparer du groupe, Leila lui disait, en gueulant comme sa maman gueulait avant, mais là y voulait faire qu’un tour avant de retourner à la tente, c’était pas bien grave. De toute façon, il se les pelait.

Il se demandait s’il pouvait pas essayer de trouver un moyen de contacter les autres.

Son portable était tout déchargé, et de toute façon, ils avaient pas répondu, dans les premiers temps, pis ensuite, après le salon du jouet, y avait plus aucune barre pour appeler ou envoyer des messages. Avant, c’était plus facile, parce qu’ils étaient toujours à portée de voix, ou avaient des points de repère, pour se retrouver, mais là, c’était plus possible. Tout ça à cause des soldats de Néosalem. Il shoota dans une racine, qui bougea à peine, et s’assit, genoux entre les bras, contre un arbre. Il regretta immédiatement, parce que ça lui mouilla les fesses à cause de la neige gelée, mais il était vraiment fâché contre tout. Il y avait bien que Koupchou qui l’aidait, parce que dans le chalet, il avait encore fallu que tout le monde se tape dessus et se fasse la tête, et après, Yvan avait dit que ça vieillissait plus vite chez les vivants ou y savait plus trop quoi, il avait pas trouvé de jeux et c’était parti en sucette. Y avait que Leila qui avait été gentille avec lui, et à présent, Leila non plus, il savait pas où elle était. D’abord, il pensait qu’il suffirait d’aller à Néosalem s’infiltrer comme des ninjas et demander l’aide de Camille, mais c’était plus possible.

Terry voulait qu’ils continuent leur chemin, mais il ne savait pas bien où. Il fallait déjà qu’ils comprennent où ils étaient, et fuient les montagnes en évitant de croiser des gens.

En levant le nez, il aperçut des oiseaux.

Il se rappela alors ce que lui racontait son père – oh, comme son père lui manquait… sur les nymphes et les gens de la mythologique qui faisaient des trucs et se transformaient, et pouvaient aller partout discrètement. Il se gratta le menton : s’il y avait des insectes dégoûtants et des zombies puants, est-ce qu’ils avaient des fées aussi, ici… ?

Dans le doute, il s’approcha, mains jointes, ne sachant que dire. Il avait peur d’avoir déjà épuisé ses vœux, avec le père Noël, mais peut-être qu’il en avait trois, comme Aladdin.

\- Es’ke vous pouvez dire à mes amis où je suis, s’il vous plaît ?

Les oiseaux ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Terry fit la moue :

\- Allez, s’il vous plaît, soyez sympa ! Je sais que j’ai fait des bêtises au salon du jouet et avant, mais j’pouvais pas faire d’autres trucs, pour le chalet. Il est ptêt en train de leur arriver des magouilles (Il se sentit encouragé en voyant les volatiles pencher la tête en se tournant vers lui, curieux) J’ai fait une machine à démourir, si j’les retrouve, ils pourront venir avec moi, et on partira d’ici ! C’est être sage, non, ça ?

L’un des piafs s’était envolé à la moitié de sa phrase, et il shoota dans la neige :

\- Ouais, bah c’est ça, va-t-en. C’est facile de pas écouter, quand on peut faire lâcher des crottes sur les autres en plein vol.

Il retrouva quand même le Maître des Couteaux le cœur plus léger. Peut-être qu’après tout, quelque part, quelqu’un avait entendu son souhait.


	7. Noisy

D’aussi loin qu’il s’en rappelle, il l’a toujours entendu lui parler.

Les premiers jours, quand il est arrivé seul à Treasure Island, il pensait que ce n’étaient que des souvenirs, des espèces de trucs de son inconscient pour se donner du courage. C’est normal, après tout, après un gros choc – il a fallu qu’il cherche des bouquins dans les villes vides, pour voir si le phénomène pouvait s’expliquer de façon psychologique. C’est là qu’il a rencontré les premiers enfants, et les a ramenés avec lui.

Il ne pensait pas devenir chef si vite, mais ça lui est venu facilement. Il a une aura, _quelque chose_ pour ça. C’est peut-être son charme américain qui fait craquer les filles, ou le fait qu’il soit le fils de Matthew Barrie lui-même, quelqu’un de riche et puissant. Il n’a pas eu à démontrer sa valeur aux autres. Il avait derrière lui une foule prête à s’organiser toute seule, à son seul commandement. Il n’avait qu’à se relaxer, sourire, et suivre les attitudes dont il se rappelait, venant de son père ou d’autres gens. La certitude avant tout, ne pas s’en laisser imposer. C’est ça qui lui a fait abandonner l’entreprise de parcourir ces ouvrages qu’il avait récupéré.

Il avait déjà le pouvoir à lui, et des dizaines de têtes prêtes à penser avec la sienne, automatiquement. Il s’est assuré ensuite que le reste irait de lui-même – s’est choisi un second, Charlie, d’apparence médiocre mais assez imposant et costaud pour compenser sa gracilité à lui. Il s’est fait un petit club, de gens qu’il aimait bien. Ce n’était pas bien compliqué de diriger. Il pensait à ce qu’eux ne pensaient pas, distribuait les tâches, et regardait la petite machine fonctionner, à la seule poussée qu’il lui donnait. Peu à faire, tout en se rendant indispensable.

Mais cette foutue voix était là pour lui rappeler que ce n’était pas assez.

Il a ordonné de faire dégager les livres du camp – tous, indifféremment, sauf les siens. Il ne voulait pas passer pour faible, qu’un gosse l’observe un jour et compare des symptôme ou allez savoir quoi dans un de ces livres de psychologie qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de feuilleter. Qu’il trouve des raisons de le remettre en question. Parce qu’il était fort, il _est_ fort. C’est lui, le chef, qui a formé tout ça. Il n’a pas lieu de s’inquiéter, mais il est inutile de prendre des risques. C’est pour leur sécurité qu’il fait tout ça – et ce n’est pas facile, comme rôle, à jouer.

C’était Anton dont il se méfiait, parce qu’Anton pensait trop vite, si bien qu’on ne comprenait pas ce qu’il disait. Que Saul lui-même s’avouait parfois perdu, lorsque le rouquin évoquait des hypothèses, lorsqu’il n’était pas trop pétrifié pour s’exprimer.

Alors, il a fait en sorte de le faire taire. De ne pas le voir oser hausser la voix. Il détestait le bruit qu’elle faisait, le bruit qui disait qu’il savait, et savait plus que lui. Anton avait tort. Il ne comprenait pas – Saul, lui, la voix lui avait murmuré, quand le clan avait fini par se former, la vérité que recelait ce monde. La dangereuse vérité dont il devait préserver ses gens.

La voix lui disait qu’un jour, s’il ne faisait rien pour leur en imposer, son image craquerait, que d’autres prendraient le pouvoir, et que ceux-ci laisseraient le chaos déborder sur tous ces gosses innocents. Qu’il ne pourrait y faire quelque chose que s’il agissait à présent pour les déterminer à l’avoir toujours en tant que chef.

Un soir, il a entendu quelqu’un parler du bassin au requin en rigolant, et il y a vu sa chance.

Les sourires admiratifs se sont changé en expressions graves, de terreur et de respect pur. Des expressions telles que les intermittents du parc en abordaient, devant Matthew Barrie, quand celui-ci questionnait les résultats et les chiffres. Et Saul a alors compris qu’il avait gagné leur respect, au plus profond de lui-même.

C’était terrifiant, mais il l’a fait. Pour lui et pour le clan.


	8. Dream

On a mis la fillette dans un berceau blanc, un peu à l’écart des autres patients. Le petit lit ressemble à une boîte sans couvercle, remplie de couvertures dans lesquelles elle est drapée, de sorte qu’elle ne se blesse pas le dos dans son sommeil. De ce qu’il a entendu, les médecins ont pris très grand soin d’elle, que ce soit au début, quand on la leur a confié alors que les fortvilliens passaient leurs épreuves, ou à présent que les Sages ont estimé qu’elle était une menace et devait être enfermée. Ils ont tout fait sagement, dociles comme de bons soldats – l’ont nourrie et bordée d’abord, mise sous perfusion et emmaillotée ensuite.

On peut reconnaître ça aux néosaliens, des esclaves aux Toges – ils font leur devoir sans broncher. Ils suivent l’ordre sans semer de trouble. La chambre blanche a été évacuée pour qu’il puisse y errer à sa guise sans y être dérangé, mais Toussaint sait qu’autrement, il serait témoin d’un ballet bien huilé. Une armée à sa façon.

Le bébé semble paisible. Ses poings sont serrés près de sa bouche, comme dans l’intention interrompue de sucer son pouce, des mains si minuscules qu’elles ne sauraient prendre son nez en coupe, si elles essayaient.

Une enfant. Une véritable enfant, rien à voir avec ceux qu’il rencontre tous les jours, piégés dans leurs corps et contraints de vieillir sans jamais se voir évoluer dans le miroir. Il sait bien ce que c’est, puisqu’il fait partie de ces gens.

L’effet déplaisant du produit injecté aux résident de cette semi-morgue, conçu par les petits rats de laboratoire de Magopolis – rien n’est laissé au hasard – c’est qu’on ne peut même pas rêver. Rêver, pour un individu du Mal, c’est risquer d’entrer en contact avec ses semblables par une voie qui leur échappe, et c’est contraire aux normes de sécurité.

Mais une tristesse indicible lui vient, à l’idée que cette petite n’ait que le vide autour d’elle, au moment où il la regarde. Que le danger qu’elle représente est trop grand pour admettre de la laisser en liberté. Pour une première fois qu’ils tombent sur un nourrisson, ça semble un gâchis démesuré… Ils auraient peut-être pu apprendre d’elle. Être capables de découvrir la vie d’un autre âge, c’est une occasion non négligeable, dans les Limbes où tout est d’ordinaire si statique. Ils auraient pu tous se rappeler un moment de leur vie laissé à jamais derrière eux, quand ils ont vieilli. Quelque chose que même ceux de l’autre côté, les Dernières Familles, ne toucheront plus.

Un jour – jour où il se sentait aussi stupidement mélancolique qu’actuellement – Toussaint s’était dit, bêtement, qu’il y avait une chose qu’il aurait désiré, en étant capable de poursuivre son existence dans le monde des vivants. Si on lui avait laissé une chance de grandir, il aurait tout bonnement voulu être père, pour pouvoir apprendre ce que ça signifiait. Il aurait voulu avoir une vie simple et installée, une famille aimante, sans risque de morts, sans guerres infinies, sans devoir faire partie d’une caste constamment sur le déclin. Il pense tout ça, en regardant ces boucles brunes, et cette petite bouche entrouverte, cet être humain si chétif.

Il réalise bien toute l’ironie. Lui peut marcher, est assez grand pour réfléchir, pour parler, est libre de ses mouvements, pourtant, le voilà figé, épuisé par une existence trop longue et insensée, à contempler des chimères qu’il ne pourra pas atteindre. Elle est immobile, trop petite, pleine de potentiel et d’une vie neuve, mais la voilà figée dans son sommeil sans fin, incapable de pouvoir concevoir un seul rêve dans son amas de neurones encore trop peu développés.

En un clin d’œil, il soupire et se dégage de ses pensées.


	9. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précision : Gabriel est le nom que j'imagine depuis 3 ans au Maître des Couteaux.

Dans une vie qui semble lointaine, parce qu’elle ne lui appartient plus, les choses étaient très différentes pour le Maître des Couteaux. À une époque, il suffisait qu’on lui donne une feuille arrachée à un carnet, et un stylo ou un crayon mal taillé, pour qu’il parte à l’aventure.

Il aimait particulièrement dessiner sur la table ronde du hall intérieur, près des bibliothèques, parce que c’était aussi non loin de la cantine et qu’il y avait les bonnes odeurs des viennoiseries qui venaient jusqu’à lui, et aussi parce que le docteur Jaurès venait souvent apprécier son travail par-dessus son épaule et lui poser des questions. Tandis qu’il dessinait, Gabriel lui répondait plus facilement qu’il ne le faisait sans avoir de crayon en main. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, aujourd’hui – ça fait longtemps qu’il n’a pas tenté l’expérience – mais il parlait tout simplement mieux, en dessinant. Peut-être que son cerveau se concentrait mieux, qu’il pouvait tracer ce qu’il lui manquait en images plus claires, jusqu’à ce que ça décoince assez, là-haut, pour faire passer les phrases et les mots.

À l’époque, personne ne se formalisait du masque, à part les nouveaux et quelques patients trop émotifs qu’il ne croisait que rarement. Le personnel du centre le connaissait bien, tout le monde le saluait dans les couloirs, en l’appelant par son nom. Il aimait bien Mathilda, qui travaillait sur son ordinateur et lui prêtait ses stabilos pastel, et Raymond, l’infirmier-surveillant.

C’était une époque très belle et très douce, où il y avait plein de jeux de société et de gens qu’il aimait bien, où il faisait bon dans la cour. La cour, c’était un de ses endroits préférés. Il pouvait passer des heures assis sur le béton à regarder les carreaux colorés sur le mur de la récré, jusqu’à ce qu’on l’appelle pour goûter de petits pains au lait avec de la bonne pâte à tartiner en barquette. Il pouvait passer des heures à lire des BDs sous le hall extérieur, aussi, parce que même quand il pleuvait à verse dehors, il était pas mouillé. Les surveillants le laissaient tant qu’il y avait quelqu’un avec lui et qu’il mettait un pull bien chaud. Tout le monde était sage, au centre.

Il ne se souvient pas du nom du copain qui lui a prêté ses magazines, et ça le rend malheureux, parce que c’était vraiment un chouette garçon. Il parlait toujours très bas et marchait doucement, à cause de sa maladie, mais ils rigolaient bien ensemble, dans leur chambre, le soir, quand ils veillaient après le couvre-feu. Et surtout, c’est grâce à lui qu’il s’est mis à lire Steelman. Il avait plein de tomes, dans le désordre, qu’il lui prêtait quand ils ne pouvaient pas sortir. Même s’il avait commencé par un des derniers albums, Gabriel s’était plongé avec une passion dévorante dans les aventures du super héros masqué. Cette BD, c’était toute sa vie. Quand il s’ennuyait, il imaginait de nouvelles aventures à son héros préféré, le dessinait en y mettant du sien pour faire quelque chose de beau, ou dévorait encore les tomes page par page, connaissant par cœur et anticipant avec délice ses passages préférés. Steelman, c’était son Dieu, sa légende vivante. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, mais en même temps, il avait l’impression de le comprendre, de le connaître. Il voulait être exactement comme lui, aussi mystérieux et cool, mais aussi protecteur et rassurant.

Quand ils jouaient, il faisait toujours Steelman. À Carnaval et Halloween, il s’habillait toujours en Steelman, avec les moyens du bord.

Quand, pour la première fois, dans son lit au camp, il entendit Dodji et les autres l’appeler le Maître des Couteaux, il se sentit pareil à son héros. Et sous le masque, il sourit.


	10. Ghost

Avec le recul, on pouvait dire qu’il était terrifiant.

Au sommet d’une tour d’ivoire, pareil aux autres Éclaireurs, au détail près que cette tour n’était pas n’importe laquelle. La haute silhouette du palais des Sages, celle qui surplombait tout Néosalem, orchestrait chaque geste de chacun et faisait, en tout et pour tout, vivre la machine.

Égal à ses deux collègues, ses décisions important autant que les leurs, sa parole aussi écoutée que les leurs, et pourtant.

Pourtant, Lucius ne semblait pas réel, aux yeux du peuple de Néosalem.

Diane était réelle. Diane existait, étoile rayonnant dans le ciel de la ville, être concret, tout de nerfs et de regard hautain, traversant les foules en inspirant la crainte et l’admiration sur son passage. Tout en elle était vrai, ses yeux tantôt perçants, tantôt doux, son image de statue grecque, gravée dans l’esprit du peuple entier et de ses condisciples, ses décisions imprimées sur les peaux et les pages des lois. C’était elle qui dirigeait la vie de la nation ; dans tout ce qu’il y avait d’absolument nécessaire dans la vie néosalienne, depuis les arènes à l’hôpital en passant par la garde et la gestion des esclaves, rien n’avait lieu sans son consentement et son approbation directe.

Éloi était réel. Peut-on seulement ne pas l’être, quand on est tant haï… ? Il existait, ses sourires mauvais, son hypocrisie et ses commandes à tout va, tout était su du peuple. On se plaignait de ses décisions, de ses fraudes, de ses avances aux Magisters. On se méfiait de ses succès sincères, on méprisait sa déférence face aux puissants, on craignait sa sévérité lors des épreuves. Éloi était une tête que le peuple voulait secrètement voir tomber, un visage qu’il contemplait avec une colère passionnée. Indispensable dans le domaine de la stratégie militaire, et c’était ce qui le tenait là, en équilibre sur sa place. Un dirigeant chancelant mais qui tenait bon.

Lucius était silencieux.

Lucius regardait le monde passer, les mains jointes, l’œil impassible. Lucius était froid, Lucius était calme. Ce qu’il faisait ? Personne ne pouvait le dire exactement.

Il était bien plus transparent que ses deux collègues, semblable à une ombre, mais une ombre qui précédait leurs pas. Une ombre dont la démarche vive se laissait à peine entendre dans les galeries du palais.

Pareil à un fantôme, il effrayait le peuple. Il effrayait plus que la grande Diane, plus que l’indestructible Éloi, sans avoir tant fait de choses qui soient dignes d’être blâmées.

La chose étant, Lucius n’avait pas d’émotions. Seule une résolution inébranlable à accomplir son devoir animait ses prunelles, accompagnée d’une sévérité à toute épreuve. Nul argent, nuls sentiments ne venaient le corrompre, aussi loin que le peuple le savait. Les choses étaient tout bonnement ce qu’elles étaient, parce que Lucius les guidait, parce que celui-là occupait la place centrale du triumvirat, et que le dernier mot lui était réservé.

Jusqu’au jour où on le ferait tomber, les choses seront restées ce qu’elles étaient. Et quand bien même ce moment arriverait, pouvait-on seulement supposer qu’il afficherait enfin sur son visage une émotion, de celles que personne n’avait pu lire pendant qu’il gouvernait ?

Lucius n’était pas vivant. Il n’y avait que peu à dire pour résumer ce qu’il était : il disait ce qu’il faisait, et faisait ce qu’il disait. Sans vie en dehors de son rôle. Ni lumières, ni ténèbres. Diaphane. Immatériel.


	11. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troisième partie de l'histoire à laquelle je n'ai pas donné de nom

Son souffle jette un nuage de buée froide devant lui, tandis qu’il recharge l’arbalète, reculant de deux pas vifs. Heureusement, Guillaume avance, l’épée au poing, pour abattre une bête avant qu’elle n’ait l’idée de sauter sur lui en dévoilant ses crocs. Le mécanisme laisse entendre un bruit satisfaisant, et Jasper penche la tête et vise, avant de transpercer une autre des créatures.

La première bête abattue gît à côté de sa proie, une patte encore prise de spasmes et la langue pendant en dehors de sa gueule. Certains loups ont déguerpi, mais d’autres dévoilent leurs crocs, prêts à attaquer – plusieurs ont été pour l’instant tenus en respect par les pouvoirs de Guillaume. Jasper a conscience que tout ça ne durera pas.

\- Charge-le sur ton cheval, ordonne la voix de son compagnon, à bout de souffle. Je vais les retenir.

Jasper acquiesce abruptement et contourne vite la meute, l’épée dénudée. Quelques loups détournent leur attention de Guillaume pour se précipiter vers lui, mais d’une simple traction, celui qui le couvre les renvoie à leur place. Jasper entend nettement un craquement d’os brisé et le gémissement d’un loup, mais ce n’est plus son affaire, et il doit agir vite. Il écarte avec force le cadavre du loup et se penche vers la silhouette drapée de rouge. Une étendue plus sombre couvre déjà son vêtement à l’endroit de la manche, là où ils ont vu la créature l’attaquer. Jasper passe son bras sous son épaule valide pour le soulever, et se dirige vers l’endroit où ils ont laissé leurs montures. Il prend du temps à faire tenir le Maître-Fou à travers la croupe de son cheval – et il entend derrière les halètements de Guillaume. Le temps va leur manquer, quelque chose va mal tourner.

Il se retourne, son cœur battant précipitamment. Il est prêt à laisser le garçon du Mal ici – c’est Guillaume et ses idées stupides, Guillaume qui a refusé de laisser un ancien camarade dans une situation délicate. Jasper tend les mains pour balayer les loups, et hurle à son compagnon de le rejoindre. Ils sautent en selle, le ventre pétri d’angoisse, et Guillaume le laisse passer devant, retournant en arrière à bride abattue pour effrayer les loups.

Il revient plusieurs fois, et ils échangent un regard, Guillaume hochant légèrement la tête pour lui signifier que le danger s’est écarté.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, d’après toi… ? souffle Jasper alors que leurs chevaux s’aventurent entre les arbres.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faut prévenir le conseil, si quelque chose se trame et excite les bêtes d’ici au point qu’ils s’en prennent au Maître-Fou…

\- Et leur dire qu’on a sauvé un de nos ennemis et qu’on le ramène à Néosalem ? Hors de question, réplique-t-il, catégorique. C’était ton idée, et on risque déjà une rétrogradation, si c’est découvert. Ne va pas mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu propose ??

D’un geste ferme, Jasper lui signifie de se taire. Il dégage la radio de son attelage, vérifie que le blessé est toujours stable sur la bête avant d’appeler. Sa gorge se serre, tandis que la voix d’Achille retentit dans l’appareil, tour à tour calme, inquisitrice et emportée. Il hoche la tête à tout ce qu’il dit, surveille les réactions de Guillaume du coin de l’œil. Quand il coupe la communication, ils arrivent à l’orée, délimitée par les contours de la forteresse. Comme Achille le leur a ordonné, ils restent à couvert, évitant que les gardes puissent les voir. Ils passeront par une entrée dissimulée quand il les aura rejoints.

\- On va devoir mettre Octave dans la confidence, dit doucement Guillaume.

Jasper suit son regard et reporte son attention au Maître-Fou. Il n’a pas donné signe de vie depuis tout à l’heure, et, tandis qu’ils le descendent de selle, se recroqueville sur le sol froid. Jasper arrache des lambeaux de vêtements pour lui donner des soins rudimentaires, et fait fondre de la neige contre le tissu rouge.

\- Tout va bien se passer, laisse échapper Guillaume, comme pour se convaincre.

\- Mais oui, soupire Jasper. On va faire ce qu’il faut.


	12. Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se passe pendant le tome 8  
> Hector est le nom que j'ai donné au garde brun qui tire à l'arbalète sur Leila dans le tome 9

La petite boîte est couverte d’un peu de poussière, une pellicule grise. Rien de bien épais, tout juste assez pour ternir la couleur dorée de son emballage, et se coller parfaitement aux irrégularités du ruban.

Si une vie quelconque l’animait, la petite boîte ne connaîtrait pas beaucoup de péripéties. Jamais de lumière nette, dans ces appartements aux volets fermés, et, pour fond sonore, seulement le bruit de la rue, les clameurs très lointaines, parfois, de l’amphithéâtre de Néosalem. Un petit moucheron, de temps en temps, aussi, qui marche un peu sur les plis du papier glacé qui l’enrobe avant de disparaître dans un coin de la maison. À part ça, elle n’a pas beaucoup de compagnie.

La petite boîte a été posée là, un jour, un peu près du bord du bureau, pas assez pour tomber, fort heureusement. À l’époque, il y avait de la couleur dans l’appartement, et des voix, ici. Aujourd’hui tout est calme, le silence est presque inquiétant.

Enfin, un bruit lointain, celui d’une clé, dans la serrure, un son que l’appartement n’a pas entendu depuis plusieurs mois. Un temps de silence, des cliquetis, le grincement de la porte, et une voix cassée, presque timide, à l’entrée :

\- Est-ce que je peux être seul une minute… ?

Un silence, comme si on considérait la demande. Un hochement de tête qui ne se fait pas entendre.

\- Je peux te laisser tranquille, en souvenir du vieux temps, mais tout ce que je te demande, c’est de ne pas faire n’importe quoi. Tu sais ce que tu encoure, dans ta position, je n’ai pas envie que tu sois dans une situation plus délicate.

\- Je sais, Hector. Je te remercie.

Des pas. La démarche est pressée, efficace – un garçon entre dans la chambre, blond, de grande taille, l’air fatigué. Sa tunique blanche est usée, et bientôt, elle ne lui servira plus. Il ne voit pas le bureau, il ramasse un cadre qu’il regarde un instant avant de le ranger. Il ouvre l’armoire, prend encore un ou deux objets. Il est pressé, il s’éloigne déjà, mais se ravise. Est-ce un livre, un autre souvenir qu’il a oublié ? Il va en tout cas vers le bureau, et là, il s’arrête devant la petite boîte.

\- Oh… laisse-t-il seulement échapper, doucement.

Pour la première fois, la petite boîte est bougée hors de sa place. Un rectangle irrégulier dans la poussière du bureau marque l’endroit où elle était posée. Le garçon dégage celle qu’il y a sur l’emballage du bout de l’index, perdu dans sa contemplation. Son visage s’est fermé, ses yeux reflètent le choc, la peur et une infime tristesse.

\- Pardon, dit la voix d’Hector dans le couloir de l’entrée, mais Gaspard est arrivé, est-ce qu’on peut entrer ?

\- Oui, dit-il avec force.

Des pas moins délicats, dans le couloir. De nouveau, les cliquetis, des armes. Deux garçons entrent dans la pièce, un brun, l’autre blond, l’œil traversé d’une cicatrice.

\- Faut que tu te dépêche, dit celui-ci, on a pas tout notre temps.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? le coupe le brun.

C’est la boîte qu’il regarde. Le garçon qui la tient ne le regarde pas.

\- J’avais oublié, murmure-t-il. C’était un cadeau, j’ai dû l’oublier là.

\- C’était pour ta sœur ?

Le troisième, l’impatient, soupire fortement, mais le garçon qui tient la boîte hoche la tête. Le brun reste impassible et compréhensif.

\- J’avais oublié qu’elle était là, répète seulement le garçon. Il fallait qu’on parte.

C’est douloureux de regarder l’objet, de se souvenir de son contenu. De s’imaginer le temps qu’il a passé ici, sur ce bureau, à attendre pour rien.

\- Allez, Alexandre, murmure Hector, d’une voix légèrement sévère. Il faut qu’on y aille.


	13. Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : mentions de grossophobie (= comportement insultant envers les personnes grosses) dans ce texte

Je pense pas avoir de ma vie vu une balance qui ne me donnait pas de chiffre exagéré, quand je montais dessus. C’est pas faute d’avoir essayé plein de modèles – la plus classique, celle chez le médecin, avec les chiffres qui roulent jusqu’à ce que je sois bien stable dessus, pour me renvoyer mes cinquante kilos dans la figure, ou la digitale, celle de chez ma maman. Celle-là, elle est hyper chiante, parce que quand j’essaie de monter dessus, elle fait rien, mais quand je descend, elle affiche zéro kilos, j’essaie vite de remonter, ça me dit erreur. Du coup faut que je tapote du pied jusqu’à voir le zéro, et ensuite je monte. Et là, paf ! Pareil, cinquante kilos. Cinquante kilos trois, qu’elle dit, même. Gonflé, le machin.

Non, mais c’est pas compliqué, à Treasure Island on m’appelait « la grosse », c’était pas pour rien. Ça devait être plus facile à retenir, puis au moins je me reconnaissais. Les crétins comme Marc m’appelaient « la baleine », mais ça, c’était vraiment pas sympa. Je me vexais pas, mais c’était pas cool.

De toute façon, même mon nom, il fait grosse. Je sais pas si c’est le fait que ce soit moi qui le porte, ou si c’est un truc général, mais Betty… Bet-ty. On dirait une marque de bonbons ou de chaîne de restaus rapides. Ça donne pas envie… Le genre de machin en sous-marques, ou sur une autoroute près des stations essences… Merci du prénom, quoi…

Si, y a une jolie Betty que je connais, mais c’est Betty Boops, et elle me ressemble pas du tout, à part son gros front.

Enfin, je m’en fiche de tout ça. À part pour me faire des amis, et pour courir, je m’en fiche, d’être grosse. Ce serait juste bien que les gens me fichent la paix. Même Boris et Zoé s’y sont mis, ils ont dit que j’étais bien comme j’étais, mais que fallait que j’arrête de manger des cochonneries tout le temps parce que ça c’est pas bon pour la santé. Je suis d’accord, mais c’est pas de ma faute, aussi. J’ai faim.

C’est bon, de manger, ils peuvent pas savoir, eux qui bouffent normalement. Ils comprennent pas comment je peux ouvrir un paquet de chips goût paprika en milieu de journée, et sourire à la bonne odeur bien grasse, à l’idée de m’empiffrer tranquillement en jouant à Zelda ou à Skyrim. Ils disent que je pourrais essayer peut-être autre chose, mais ils comprennent pas que ça remplit pas pareil, les chips et les tomates cerise. On a essayé ça une fois, et c’était chouette, mais il manquait un truc – il manquait que ça pèse bien lourd, sur mon estomac, après, et que je puisse me renverser tranquillement sur le canapé, dans mon sweat. Il manquait le sel aussi, et le goût du chocolat après les pringles, parce que j’aimais bien enchaîner ça, une barre de Mars puis quelques pringles. Je peux pas expliquer la satisfaction que c’est, j’ai jamais réussi à leur avouer ça, parce que j’aurais peur qu’ils me prennent pour une grosse dégueue.

Un jour comme ça, j’ai joué à un super jeu – super flippant, je me souviens comment Kévin hurlait quand on voyait les têtes décapitées, haha. Y avait des bestioles dedans, ça s’appelait les wendigowak, et j’ai mis du temps avant de trouver des trucs dessus, parce que ça m’intriguait. Anton, ça lui a fait tout drôle, quand je lui racontais ça, parce qu’il disait que c’était une culture que tout le monde connaît pas. J’suis sûre qu’il pensait surtout pas que l’une des bécasses de service sache ce que c’était. Eh ouais, les jeux vidéos c’est pas que les jeux de guerre qui rendent violent.

Il m’a dit que les wendigowak, c’étaient des espèces de cannibales dans la culture amérindienne qui étaient condamnés à être toujours affamés et rassasiés, et qu’ils ressemblaient à des cerfs géants, mais que sous forme humaine, ils avaient les yeux rouges.

Depuis, ça me fait un peu peur, ce truc, parce que moi aussi, j’ai tout le temps faim et que je suis tout le temps calée, et que c’est les zombards qui ont les yeux rouges.


	14. Dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quatrième partie (environ) de l'histoire à laquelle je n'ai pas donné de nom

Les dents du garçon s’entrechoquent, si fort que le docteur les entend de là où il est. La tête se redresse pour regarder Octave, et sa voix s’échappe. Un timbre ferme, mais qu’il sait au bord de la chute libre :

\- Tu dois agir maintenant.

\- Je m’en doute bien, réplique le médecin.

Il a ordonné à Jasper et Guillaume de le porter jusqu’à la chambre d’amis, et jusqu’à présent, personne ne lui a posé de questions. Les deux Magisters l’ont bien vu mettre le café à chauffer, comme s’il recevait simplement des invités, qu’ils n’étaient pas au beau milieu d’une situation de vie ou de mort, mais ils n’ont pas trouvé quoi que ce soit à redire à son comportement. S’ils n’étaient pas aussi investis que lui, Achille, pour sa part, a le poing crispé. Sa peur s’est muée en colère, sa supplication, en timbre exigeant :

\- Octave, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il faut que tu… !

\- Ne m’apprends pas mon métier, je te prie, le coupe-t-il froidement.

Et là, tout grand soldat, tout impérieux supérieur qu’il soit, le garçon lui concède le silence. Il en serait autrement dans des circonstances habituelles, il n’y a pas à en douter. Mais tout gentil et aimable qu’il soit en temps ordinaire, Octave n’a pas à lui céder de terrain, à ce moment précis.

Ni lunettes aux montures noires sur son nez, ni toge céladon sur ses épaules. Son attirail est le moins formel qu’Achille lui ait jamais vu : un haut et un pantalon de pyjama, accompagnés d’une paire de chaussures usées, qu’il a rapidement enfilées pour les rejoindre, plus tôt, à l’extérieur. Ses paupières frémissent alors qu’il boit son café, sans se soucier du soupir éloquent du Magister. Le médecin est exténué : ils l’ont réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- J’ai dit à Jasper, finit-il par reprendre en posant la tasse, d’appliquer une pression sur la plaie et de la dégager, le temps que je les rejoigne. Ils ne sont pas totalement démunis, tu devrais le savoir, pourtant. Et je ne peux pas l’examiner personnellement tant que je n’ai pas les nerfs rassemblés, d’accord ? Alors laisse-moi un bon Dieu d’instant pour me préparer, si c’est envisageable.

En réalité, il ne dit pas l’entière vérité. Il n’apprécie pas particulièrement d’être mené à de telles extrémités, mais le cas échéant, Octave _sait_ agir dans l’urgence, et se mettre au travail à la seconde où ça lui est ordonné. Il connaît bien les imprévus du métier et la nécessité d’être prêt à tout instant : eut été n’importe qui d’autre sur son billard, esclave comme sage, n’importe qui de la ville, jamais il ne se serait permis un cawa, quelle que soit l’heure.

Mais pour cette fois, il se l’accorde, parce que ce n’est pas l’énergie qui lui manque, ce sont les tripes. Les tripes et tous ses moyens.

Parce qu’Octave est docteur, mais pas des Songes-creux. Que s’il le pouvait, il soignerait les plaies de tout l’univers, mais ce n’est pas à son niveau d’agir pour les familles du Mal, il n’y connaît rien, n’est pas préparé à ce qu’il peut découvrir. Il y a les experts de la chambre blanche, pour ça, des spécialistes auxquels il renvoie chaque capture des premières familles destinée à croupir dans l’hôpital pour l’éternité ; il n’a pas choisi cette voie. Il a choisi la voie de la médecine qu’il considère la plus humaine, parce que l’autre, vouée à ouvrir des corps d’enfants terribles, n’a jamais su apporter de résultats et de bénéfices à quiconque.

De ce qu’il en sait, le corps d’un Antimage n’est rien de réellement vivant. C’est un organisme disloqué, imprévisible, aux possibilités terriblement variées, puisque chaque individu possède sa propre caractéristique. Les descriptions et radios ont été assez pour le faire cauchemarder pendant des nuits entières, concevant des êtres autrefois chair hurlant pour l’éternité dans l’agonie de leurs membres.

Un vertige s’est emparé de lui, dès qu’il a ouvert la porte à ces enfants transportant un de ces démons. Un vertige assez intense pour justifier le besoin d’une minute, seul, le poing crispé autour d’une tasse fumante.


	15. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précision : Théodora est le nom que j'ai imaginé à la gamine rousse des tomes 3 et 6, l'une de celles qui dit à Leila qu'elle devrait cuisiner au lieu de bricoler

Il se souvient très bien de cette section du musée.

Le soir où les clans du Soleil et des Étendards s’étaient endormis dans le bâtiment, il s’était levé pendant la nuit pour aller aux toilettes. Il connaissait le chemin, et pourtant, il s’était laissé surprendre par l’apparition de la section, et retrouvé plaqué au mur, à surveiller les sculptures figées et souriantes, il avançait comme il pouvait le long de la cloison.

Il avait beau savoir que c’était que des masques, que d’ailleurs il avait vu en visite, de jour, avec son école primaire, la pensée des zombies dehors et son imagination galopante lui faisaient concevoir des trucs bien plus terribles. Des têtes flottantes, ou même des petites poupées animées prêtes à lui sauter à la gorge comme dans Chucky. De quoi surveiller tous les espaces autour de lui, et prendre peur au premier ronflement.

Le lendemain, Marc et Damien s’étaient même pas fichus de ses cernes, parce qu’ils en menaient pas large non plus et qu’il fallait écouter ce que Saul et Dodji et les autres disaient. Mais Kévin ne leur en aurait pas voulu d’être un peu méchants, pour être honnête. S’il avait été là, son papa aussi lui aurait remonté les bretelles. “C’est ça, de trop jouer aux jeux vidéos”, aurait-il dit, “tu t’imagines des trucs stupides.”.

Ensuite, les choses avaient été bien moins drôles. Ils avaient traversé la ville, qui avait commencé à s’enfoncer encore plus, et s’étaient retrouvés coincés au pied des murs énormes. Ils avaient vu Dodji, Saul et les autres leur passer devant au galop, parvenir en haut de la paroi des Terres Basses, et disparaître.

Sans eux.

Sans laisser de traces.

Les survivants avaient vu l’échelle remonter, et hurlé qu’on leur lance, qu’ils les avaient oubliés, mais ils étaient dans les rues, et n’avaient aucune chance de s’en tirer. Les zombies approchaient déjà, ils durent partir ventre à terre vers les premières maisons venues et s’y barricader, perclus de terreur. Kévin a rien su faire, là encore, et c’est Ernesto, un gosse du clan de Saul, qui leur a dit qu’ils avaient eu des problèmes, qu’ils viendraient sans doute les retrouver après, qu’ils allaient y retourner demain et faire des appâts pour distraire les zombies. Qu’ils devaient compter sur Saul et les autres.

Kévin l’avait cru, sur l’instant, mais plusieurs semaines après, il est beaucoup moins sûr de quoi que ce soit.

Ils sont seuls, maintenant. En fait, ils sont même persuadés que, si les autres s’en sont tirés, ils ne viendront pas à leur rescousse. Ceux qui sont dans les Terres Basses - ils se sont surnommés le clan du Maelström - doivent être morts, à leurs yeux, ou insauvables. Zombifiés aussi, tout juste bons à être laissés là. Personne ne l’a dit à voix haute, mais ils ont tous la même idée, au fond, même Kévin. Comment expliquer autrement qu’ils ne soient jamais intervenus ? Jamais venus les sauver, qu’ils ne leur ont jamais fait de signe ?

Aucun d’eux n’ose leur en vouloir, ou imaginer le pire.

L’avant-veille, pendant leur repas, Ernesto s’est mis à évoquer le magasin de farces et attrapes, marqué par le clan des Étendards, désormais récupérable. Il a exposé son plan au groupe - un de ses innombrables plans. Il leur suffirait de se mettre assez haut - un immeuble encore pas occupé par les saloperies de zombies - et lâcher des feux d’artifice pour se faire repérer par leurs amis depuis les hauteurs. Théodora, n’y tenant plus, a sauté sur ses pieds :

\- Arrêtez de croire qu’ils vont revenir ! s’est-elle écrié. Vous voyez pas que c’est mort ? Ils nous ont abandonné comme des vieilles chaussettes ! C’est comme le début, quand on était tous seuls, vous vous rappelez ?

\- Ils nous ont pas abandonné ! protesta Cindy. Saul y nous aurait pas laissés tout seuls !

\- Tu vois bien qu’si !

\- Il leur est ptêt arrivé des bricoles, a suggéré Kévin, terré contre Jeremy.

\- M’en fous, où qu’ils sont, ils sont pas ici, alors ça change quoi ? J’en ai marre de vos plans à la noix, ça fait des jours qu’y nous repèrent pas. Maintenant, y a plus personne qui nous sauvera, on peut pas compter sur eux. On est foutus.

Personne n’a rien osé répliquer. Même Ernesto est resté bouche bée, et la rousse s’est rassise pour piquer des haricots dans sa boîte. C’est Jeremy qui a levé les mains pour apaiser le groupe, dont certains enfants larmoyaient déjà :

\- On est pas foutus. Théodora, t’as raison d’être en colère, mais t’as dit un truc important, c’est qu’y a personne qui va nous aider en extérieur. Faut qu’on se serre les coudes, par contre, c’est tout ce que je vois. Si eux ils ont réussi à s’en tirer, nous aussi, on trouvera.

\- Mais ils ont emporté des gens… on sait pas où sont les aut’ groupes…

\- On les trouvera, insista Jeremy, presque froidement. On aura une solution. Ernesto, j’pense qu’on devrait essayer le plan du musée.

Le plan du musée, c’est une de leurs opérations les plus ambitieuses, parce que l’équipe qui devait y aller, les Musélièvres, devait être composée des gens les plus courageux des clans. Il fallait s’infiltrer dans le musée d’histoire naturelle, déclencher l’alarme générale en cassant des vitrines et en piquant des œuvres, et s’en aller au plus vite. Cette expédition suicide avait pour but de donner l’occasion à l’équipe Parapentacordes de monter au sommet de l’immeuble du père d’Yvan et tenter de voler dans les airs et aller au-delà des parois des Terres Basses, et jeter de nouvelles échelles aux enfants réfugiés en bas. Pour ça, une dernière équipe, les Têtes Brûlées, devait déclencher un gros incendie.

Mais ça, c’était au moment où ils étaient une trentaine et que tous les groupes étaient réunis qu’ils pouvaient le tenter. Maintenant, ils ont été séparés, et ne sont plus que sept dans la bande d’Ernesto. Sept, et pas les plus courageux, en plus - mais les discours inspirants de Jeremy les ont incités à accepter le nouveau plan du musée.

Disons que celui-là est plus au culot, mais qu’il pourrait marcher, et que de toute façon, ils ont pas le choix. On prend tout le plan, mais on raye les équipes Têtes Brûlées et Parapentacordes, et la distraction devient celle qui permet à l’équipe des Musélièvres de s’enfuir pour rejoindre les groupes. Avec les portables, Ernesto a pu établir qu’ils se situent encore dans l’immeuble du père d’Yvan - là, ils pourront prendre contact avec les Têtes Brûlées, et réimproviser leur grand plan général.

À présent, ils y sont. Jeremy n’a pas donné d’arme à Kévin, il lui a juste dit d’ouvrir des trucs et de se servir, et il lui a collé Théodora pour surveiller qu’il prendrait pas d’armes. Ils entendent des pas dans la salle du T-rex, et patientent, cœur battant.

Depuis qu’il est arrivé, le gamin sait ce qu’il va prendre.

Il a pensé au Maître des Couteaux et son masque horrible, et aux visages terrifiants des enfants-zombies. Il a été terrorisé par eux pendant des semaines entières, mais maintenant, tapi dans cette salle, il n’a qu’une seule obsession.

Il veut leur ressembler pour cesser d’avoir peur d’eux.

Il trouvera un canif pour mettre un trou dans un des masques vaudou, et le passer autour de sa tête en guise de trophée. S’il le faut, il agrandira les yeux, et l’espace de la bouche, mais c’est à présent ce qui le tient, et l’empêche de trembler de peur, comme Théo à côté de lui. Il a une idée en tête, et fera son possible pour l’accomplir.

\- Kévin, dit soudain la fille.

Il fronce le nez, et se tourne vers elle :

\- Qu’est-ce t’as ?

\- Je voulais juste te dire, réplique-t-elle, sans se laisser démonter par son timbre sévère, que j’suis désolée pour c’qu’est arrivé à Betty.

Le visage déterminé du garçon s’affaisse, et il hoche la tête, rentrant la tête dans les épaules.


	16. Thunder

Il a levé le nez de ses notes quand l’orage a grondé, quelque part au loin. Le ciel est gris, l’air lourd, malgré le début d’après-midi. Il passe une main distraite sur la surface des papiers soigneusement alignés en rouleau sous ses yeux, avant de se relever lentement, reportant son attention à la fenêtre. Son dos est terriblement douloureux d’être resté courbé toute la matinée, et la journée durant ; à midi, un Sans-Nom est venu lui apporter son repas directement. Quand il a demandé pourquoi, l’enfant a justifié en disant que son excellence Diane s’inquiétait de le voir tarder pour les repas. Il est selon elle plus simple qu’il ait de quoi manger à disposition.

N’importe qui aurait l’impression d’une cellule où il serait forcé de travailler. C’est sans doute la vérité, mais il trouve ça agréable, pour sa part.

Un éclair déchire abruptement le ciel et lui fait cligner les yeux. Il tend l’oreille, compte les secondes - et une, deux, trois, quatre, et ça y est, le tonnerre gronde, le ciel craque pareil à une noix sous la chaussure d’un dieu. Anton s’ébroue, étire son dos et ses épaules, fait pivoter sa tête - quand il entend la pluie tomber à verse, l’idée l’amuse de sortir prendre l’air, sentir l’odeur frappante des gouttes chutant sur le béton, avant de rentrer prendre une douche et se remettre au travail, plus motivé qu’avant. Peut-être qu’il passera attraper de quoi grignoter dans les cuisines, également.

Il passe devant des Éclaireurs qu’il ne salue pas et qui ne prêtent pas attention à lui, tout comme les gardes, faits à sa présence. Il descend un grand escalier, celui qui mène directement au camp d’entraînement. Dans ce colimaçon dont la vieille pierre a absorbé tout le froid de la saison, il songe à la boue qu’il risque de recevoir, si les soldats sont assez en forme pour s’entraîner par un temps pareil. C’est une espèce de plaisir coupable, l’idée d’abîmer ses vêtements pour les mettre à laver ensuite, et pouvoir récurer toute crasse invisible de son corps. Il a besoin de ce genre de changement, pour que son esprit reste en forme. Au loin, le tonnerre répète son tremblement de gorge.

Il n’y a pas de soldats de la sixième dans la cour, mais il reconnaît avec une certaine surprise les deux soldats qui s’y entraînent. Le garçon, d’abord, qui met ses mains sur ses genoux et souffle ses poumons, alors que la fille bondit, l’air hargneux, parlant vite, le hâtant de continuer la bataille. Anton agite la main, mais la rousse ne le remarque pas :

\- Allez, du nerf, du nerf ! Ils vont t’botter les fesses jusqu’au pied des montagnes s’tu t’essouffle pendant l’entraînement !

\- C’est bon, laisse-moi un peu deux secondes, râle le garçon.

\- Salut, les interpelle Anton, hésitant.

Les yeux de la fille s’arrondissent, et en deux bonds, l’autre oublié, elle va jusqu’à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras :

\- Débilos !! Tu m’as trop manqué !

\- Edwige, j’aime pas ce surnom, lui rappelle-t-il, se braquant.

\- Ah, crotte, oui, désolée, c’est l’habitude… Tu vas comment ? Ça y est, t’es dans tes papiers, tu viens plus voir les vieux copains ? ajoute-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Il passe une main embarrassée à l’arrière de sa tête, alors que Charlie, une main le protégeant de la pluie battante, les rejoint d’un pas traînant.

\- C’est pas ça, c’est que j’ai beaucoup de trucs à faire, et que depuis mon exposé, ils me lâchent pu la grappe…

\- Ah ça, y paraît que tu les as impressionnés ! sourit Edwige. Mais c’est bien qu’tu t’sois trouvé ça.

\- Vous voulez pas qu’on rentre ?

\- Roh, ça y est, tu déclare déjà forfait ? raille Edwige en assénant une claque sur le dos de Charlie.

\- C’est pas ça, ronchonne-t-il, c’est qu’il pleut, et si vous voulez discuter…

\- C’est ça, c’est ça… T’allais où, Anton ?

\- Juste faire un tour, et manger un bout, peut-être…

\- Oh bah on vient avec toi ! Tu as goûté leur pudding au chocolat ?

\- Non ? s’étonne le chercheur

\- QUOI ? Charlie, ça fait deux semaines qu’on est là, et il a pas goûté le pudding au chocolat, tu t’rends compte ??

\- Il est pas si bon que ça.

\- Non mais toi tes papilles gustatives elles sont pas en ordre. Ils devraient t’arrêter, c’est pas normal d’avoir du mauvais goût comme ça.

\- Tout ça parce que j’aime leurs pommes de terre aux herbes…

\- Ils mettent de l’ail dedans, ces dégueulasses !

Edwige à sa gauche, Charlie à sa droite, Anton marche dans les couloirs, souriant à leurs échanges, décontenancés.

Il réalise à quel point leur compagnie lui a manqué.


	17. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 1/2 de l'histoire de l'anniversaire d'Annette. Pour rappel, Zéphyr et Annette sont les deux enfants dont Leila et les autres retrouvent une lettre, dans le chalet du tome 9

Zéphyr s’est réveillé avec un sale mal de tête. Des images lui sont parvenues en flashes déconcertants, alors qu’il se levait pour se brosser les dents. Il s’est rappelé de la station service dans laquelle Z’Annette et leurs parents se sont arrêtés pour prendre des sandwichs et des diabolos menthe, avant que tout le monde disparaisse d’un coup. Un sentiment désagréable l’a traversé, qu’il a chassé d’un revers de bras ; il n’aime pas du tout se souvenir de ce jour, parce qu’il a l’impression que sa sœur et lui n’arrivent pas à connecter des choses. Dès qu’ils en bavardent, ils se sentent très mal, comme s’ils avaient de la fièvre.

Alors au lieu de se prendre la tête, il s’est assis à la table de la cuisine pour manger des tartines au beurre et à la confiture. Il grimace un peu, parce que le pain a un arrière-goût trop pâteux. Il a encore mal dosé la farine, comme ça lui arrive à chaque fois qu’il refuse d’utiliser le livre de recettes. Il faudra qu’il fasse plus attention, aujourd’hui, c’est très important qu’il n’aille pas se gourer dans les quantités. C’est une question d’honneur d’essayer de se débrouiller seul pour la cuisine, mais en l’occurrence, il y a quelque chose de plus important que l’honneur en jeu.

Une fois le ventre plein, il retourne se laver les dents, va prendre une douche rapide et en sort sur la pointe des pieds, satisfait d’entendre sa sœur ronfler dans sa chambre. Il a pensé toute la journée de la veille au fait que le 18 octobre, ce serait l’anniv de sa frangine. Toute la journée du 16, il a carburé, passant en revue les possibilités. Faire un cadeau ? Impossible de lui dégoter quoi que ce soit dans le périmètre de la maison, et hors de question d’aller s’aventurer dehors. Annette _déteste_ laisser la maison sans surveillance, et ce serait bien nul, comme cadeau, de l’abandonner toute seule à des zombards ou des loups.

Il s’est rapporté sur ce qu’il y a près de lui, du coup. À savoir, leurs petites cultures de fruits et de légumes, leurs provisions soigneusement étiquetées et rangées par ordre de date de péremption, dont il a l’inventaire sous le nez. Maintenant, reste la question de quoi lui faire ? Une tarte à la banane et au chocolat en guise de gâteau, ça, c’est sûr, mais pour le repas ? Et où trouver les bananes ? Et comment faire tout ça sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive ?

Pour cette dernière question, c’est facile, il a prévu le coup. Elle se réveille tard parce qu’elle passe souvent une partie de la nuit plongée dans ses phones, et pendant le début de sa journée qui commence sur les coups de midi, elle s’y remet. Elle a beaucoup de travail.

Il met les mains à la pâte – c’est l’cas d’le dire, haha ! - et fait bien attention. Il a mijoté un plan aux petits oignons : une friture de poisson à l’ail cuit dans la poêle, qu’il surveille par intermittence avec le bain-marie du chocolat. Il espère masquer l’odeur avec les portes fermées et le parfum de l’ail.

Les bananes, bon… Une tarte aux fraises et au chocolat, c’est peut-être pas sa préférée, mais c’est ça ou risquer ses fesses pour quelques fruits… Oh, si, il a bien des bananes ! Mais elles sont pas encore mûres, et ça, c’est pas terrible, pour la tarte… il pourrait compenser avec du sucre… Ou bien, comme dans les boulangeries, au lieu de les broyer avec le chocolat fondu, il les découpe en rondelles et les pose sur la tarte… C’est dommage, parce qu’elle préfère en purée, mais bon, il a pas le choix. Peut-être que ça lui donnera la satisfaction de les trépaner à la cuillère.

Bon, le chocolat, ça fond, le poisson a l’air okay, il s’attaque à la pâte et, pris d’un doute, va vérifier dans son livre à quel moment la faire cuire. Les idées lui viennent les unes après les autres en feu d’artifice d’inventivité : et s’il pressait des oranges ? Un bon petit verre d’énergie pour son travail du soir ? Et peut-être quelques rondelles de tomates, avec le poisson ? Plutôt du riz ou des patates, d’ailleurs, en accompagnement ? Une odeur forte lui parvient alors qu’il réfléchit et, remettant ses idées en place, il va vite remuer le chocolat dans sa casserole, avant de reposer le couvercle dessus.

Les deux, il décide finalement. Riz, patates, avec les tomates en plus. Ça fait de quoi se servir librement, avec le joli poisson entier qu’ils ont pêché ensemble comme plat principal. Ce qui est seulement dommage, c’est que ce n’est pas la saison pour ses fleurs préférées, et qu’il n’y a pas de champ à proximité pour lui ramener un bouquet. Les tomates donnent encore un peu, et le basilic aussi – ça leur fera un joli assaisonnement pour les patates quand elles seront prêtes – mais les fleurs… Tant pis, il lui tricotera une paire de gants…

S’il trouve le livre de tricot.


	18. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 2/2 de l'anniversaire d'Annette

Annette est inquiète. Tout le temps inquiète, et très inquiète. Qu’il pleuve, qu’il vente, que les ombres dans la nuit soient des loups ou des zombies, qu’elle rate un fichier dans un de ses téléphones et que, quand elle s’en rend compte, elle ait déjà réinitialisé l’appareil, ce qui lui fait perdre des données et de la possibilité de troc pour un intéressé potentiel. Tout a le même niveau de préoccupation, et c’est celui d’Annette.

Annette n’est pas satisfaite. Elle porte un œil critique sur tout et tous, et déjà avant la disparition, elle croisait les bras, disait que les choses pouvaient être mieux. Que maman devait mieux compter les poules et les sous, qu’elle devait mieux anticiper, qu’il pouvait faire meilleur temps pour la saison. On la prenait pour une capricieuse pourrie gâtée, dans le groupe, au début, mais non, c’est pas pareil. Elle est pas capricieuse, elle est juste plus irritée que gênée, quand les choses se passent mal, parce qu’elle l’avait prévu.

Annette n’est pas chouette. Les enfants du village trouvaient qu’elle pouvait être plus sympa, plutôt que d’être aussi boudeuse et rouspéteuse. Elle aimait pas se salir, elle se méfiait de tout le monde et n’aimait ni jouer, parce que ça abîmait ses robes, ni les insectes, parce qu’ils avaient trop de pattes. Elle n’était pas drôle.

Même si ce n’était pas très gentil, ils lui chantaient tout ça à tue-tête, une petite chanson bête sur Annette la trouble-fête. Il n’y avait que la gentillesse de Zéphyr pour modérer leurs vacheries avec sa sœur. Ensuite, elle avait prouvé que son tempérament renfrogné cachait quelque chose de bien pour tout le monde, et qu’il suffisait de passer les couches de sale caractère pour découvrir le cœur d’artichaut.

Parce qu’après tout, c’était elle qui avait vu les nuages, tandis qu’ils sortaient un soir pour l’un de leurs jeux, et avait pris un immense parapluie sur tout le long du chemin pour qu’ils puissent se réfugier dessous quand l’orage était venu. Elle aussi qui avait entendu les cris d’Isma le jour où il a dégringolé dans le ravin pendant un cache-cache, et qui avait prévenu tout le monde. Elle qui avait vu le nid de guêpes dans leur coin, quand eux ne s’étaient aperçus de rien.

D’Annette la coquette, elle était passée à Annette la trompette, Annette l’alerte, Annette la disquette. C’était à la fois leur mirador, leur détecteur de pièges et leur réparatrice-ingénio-mécano-intello. Une vraie tête.

Alors, quand elle se réveille le matin de son anniversaire, en sentant à plein poumons une odeur de chocolat et d’ail, Annette la puce à l’oreillette est déjà sur ses gardes, avec un ravissement intrigué. Elle quitte son lit et va à petits pas vers la porte qu’elle entrouvre sans la faire grincer. Puis, quand le parfum semble plus fort, ôtant tous ses doutes, elle se dirige doucement – Annette l’alouette – vers la cuisine, et avec un « Ha ha ! » victorieux, fait sursauter Zéphyr et lâcher ses aiguilles.

\- Oh non, Annette, balbutie-t-il, j’ai…

\- Tu m’as préparé un truc pour mon anniv, espèce de cachottier ! crie-t-elle, victorieuse.

\- J’voulais que ce soit tout bien avant que tu vois, mais on peut rien te cacher, sourit-il, penaud.

Elle va soulever les couvercles et regarde les plats avec admiration. La bonne odeur lui donnait déjà l’eau à la bouche, mais la présentation et le bruit agréable des patates qui grésillent dans l’huile lui mettent des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, frangine, dit Zéphyr, qui a repris son tricot.

\- Oh, merci, Zeph !! Quand est-ce qu’on mange ?

Il pouffe de rire tandis que sa sœur vient lui faire un câlin de remerciement. Ils vont passer une chouette journée, ça, c’est sûr.


	19. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se passe un peu avant/pendant le tome 11

Depuis plusieurs jours, il traîne derrière les tonneaux, se cache dans l’ombre des maisons et serre fermement son sac sur son dos, rempli de ce qu’il s’est promis d’emporter s’il devait partir dans l’urgence. Son visiteur n’a pas l’air d’être très hostile ou méchant : il l’a juste vu traîner dans la grande maison et sortir de temps en temps pour chercher des choses à manger dans les autres maisons.

Il a presque dû lui céder son garde-manger, quand il s’est aventuré près de sa baraque. Pendant un moment, il a même cru devoir se présenter à lui pour ne pas qu’il lui prenne toutes ses conserves en se croyant seul, mais heureusement, il a été intimidé par la poussière et les étages plongés dans l’ombre, et n’a pas osé pousser son enquête.

C’est un grand brun, à peine plus vieux que lui, et qui a pourtant l’air bizarrement habitué à vivre tout seul sans adultes. Il avait pas l’air déboussolé, la première fois que Lex l’a vu, en se retrouvant dans un village vide. Il s’est directement contenté de commencer par fouiller les baraques, comme s’il savait parfaitement qu’il ne trouverait personne. Ce n’est pas l’entière vérité, bien sûr, puisque le petit garçon est là, mais ça, il le sait pas. Lex est persuadé qu’il en sait plus long sur la raison pour laquelle tout le monde a disparu.

Il n’a pas osé lui parler du tout, ni montrer signe de vie. En fait, c’est même plus palpitant de vivre comme une ombre, de flairer le danger à chaque seconde et de se savoir plus fort que lui en étant pas tout de suite dévoilé. Si l’autre a des choses à lui apprendre, lui a zéro carte en main. S’il est inutile, qui sait si le grand ne va pas tout bonnement le planter sur place sans réponse ? Alors que s’il tend l’oreille, il a sans doute moyen d’y voir tomber des choses importantes…

Bref, leur cache-cache a duré plusieurs jours, bercé par le bruit des vagues et l’odeur de l’iode. Une chasse à l’homme en Bretagne, sauf que personne ne se chasse. C’est assez marrant.

Sauf qu’un soir, c’est devenu moins marrant, quand les gosses bizarres ont débarqué de nulle part. Lex a presque failli se faire avoir, parce qu’il faisait pas attention, et c’est le cri des mouettes qui l’a averti. Ensuite, ça a pas été bien difficile de réaliser le silence, et les bruits de pas. Il s’est vite extirpé de son poste de surveillance pour se planquer dans la maison, et a vu, médusé, les silhouettes passer près de la fenêtre. Il n’a pas su ce qui le perturbait le plus, que ce soient tous des enfants, qu’ils aient l’air si vide, leur dirigeant, leurs yeux, ou l’endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient.

Droit vers la maison.

Il n’a pas réussi à bouger, pendant la première heure. Son cœur battait la chamade : à chaque instant, il avait l’impression qu’un de ces démons pouvait surgir chez lui en explosant la fenêtre et le tirer dehors pour lui dévorer le cœur, comme une de ces histoires d’horreur terrifiante qu’il déteste plus que tout. Il a ensuite cru qu’il avait fait un cauchemar : quoi, des enfants comme une armée de morts vivants, en Bretagne, dirigés par une espèce de grand encagoulé ? Quel genre d’ineptie c’est, ça ?

C’est quand il s’est mis à entendre des chants, et un cri s’effaçant doucement dans la nuit, que sa fatigue n’a plus eu la moindre influence sur lui.

Cette nuit-là, il n’a pas fermé l’œil.


	20. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astolphe von Folkerstein est un de mes personnages originaux dans Seuls ; un petit aristocrate allemand de Néosalem, qui appartient à la septième famille, et met un point d'honneur à toujours se comporter de façon amicale, exemplaire et gentleman. C'est le fidèle ami d'Étoile Caelum, une autre de mes OCs, une baronne scientifique de la sixième famille. Enfin, Thomas Clairon, seulement vaguement évoqué dans ce texte, est le valet d'Étoile

Connaître Étoile est le miracle qu’il n’aurait jamais espéré ni conçu avant de l’avoir vécu.

C’est une merveille de tous les jours pour lui, parce que chaque instant vient naturellement, sans embarras, depuis le tout début. Qu’il peut lui parler spontanément, et qu’ils peuvent partager du temps et rire ensemble de choses et d’autres, sans s’inquiéter. Ils ne se connaissent pas par cœur pour autant – lui, du moins, ne la connaît pas autant qu’il pourrait la connaître.

Mais malgré la curiosité, il n’a jamais voulu tout savoir instantanément. C’est plus plaisant d’en apprendre lentement plus sur elle, quitte à réserver ses questions et dévier des sujets qui l’intéressent le plus pour des discussions elles-mêmes plaisantes. Parce que le bon est aussi dans le fait de prendre son temps pour apprendre de l’autre.

Un jour, après quinze ans, il a appris qu’elle était allergique aux épines des cactus. Il a aussi appris que pour une raison ou une autre, elle détestait la texture du papier à dessin, ce rien qu’aujourd’hui, alors qu’elle faisait ses plans. C’est étrange, ces informations qui lui viennent si doucement. De son vivant, il sait que les choses se faisaient bien plus vite, que les gens n’avaient pas le temps de traîner et qu’ils avaient peur de louper le coche du moindre mot. Il sait en tout cas que les choses étaient telles dans les grandes villes et dans les maisonnées dont les membres étaient proches. Malgré Rosaura et Astraus, il ne peut pas se targuer d’avoir vécu la chose personnellement.

C’est pour ça, peut-être, que c’est plus facile d’être patient. De savourer la lenteur de la vie qui s’écoule dans les Limbes, de chaque jour apportant son petit lot de surprises. Pourtant, Dieu sait que la baronne diffère, en la matière ! Elle court après le temps, parle hâtivement, et chacun de ses projets, bien que minutieusement travaillé, doit être expédié pour que le prochain survive. Étoile a toujours tant fait et produit, dans sa fièvre de modernité et son avidité pour la recherche, qu’elle n’a jamais su regarder en arrière pour constater avec satisfaction l’étendue de son travail.

Il se targue de cette seule chose, parce qu’il n’est pas digne d’un gentleman d’être trop imbu. Il se targue de la seule joie d’avoir su lui poser la main sur l’épaule, et lui fait réaliser, un jour d’été, tandis qu’ils buvaient ensemble au salon de la ville, qu’elle travaillait d’arrache-pied et faisait déjà beaucoup, pour les Limbes.

Et au diable son inquiétude d’être trop arrogant. Pour l’air éclairé qu’a abordé son amie, pour la sensation de tranquillité relaxante de leur conversation, pour tout ça, ça valait la peine.

Il aime Étoile Caelum, et c’est incroyable de l’aimer, et de vouloir son bonheur, et d’être à ses côtés pour le lui apporter, sans avoir besoin d’être plus qu’un ami. C’est formidable, ces émotions qui le traversent, cette excitation de l’aventure et de ses idées de machines, ces bouffées d’euphorie si contagieuses. C’est si doux et si simple d’être à ses côtés et de vivre avec elle, de vivre avec Thomas.

Astolphe aime la vie néosalienne, la chance qu’elle lui a offerte en lui apprenant le français, et la beauté des secondes passant à ses côtés.


	21. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est le premier des 5 chapitres de "L'Inconscience d'Oswald"
> 
> Oswald Arquanz est le dernier et l'un des plus tristes de mes personnages originaux.
> 
> Pour résumer son histoire : il est dans la septième famille, et a longtemps visé à devenir garde de la sixième, de même que Gaspard, dont il est amoureux. Mais malgré ses efforts, il n'est jamais parvenu à ce but, et il a fini par lentement renoncer à ses rêves, s'habituant plutôt à fréquenter le bar de Feyr jusqu'à en devenir un client régulier en même temps qu'un fervent alcoolique. Thomas Clairon était un de ses amis proches, mais dégoûté par son renoncement, et perdant un à un les atomes crochus qu'il avait avec Oswald, il a fini par couper les ponts avec lui, et par l'abandonner du jour au lendemain. Oswald se console avec la boisson, les piliers de bar qui sont devenus ses nouveaux amis et surtout, en sachant que là où il est, Gaspard est heureux et s'en sort bien, au moins, lui.
> 
> Cette histoire est une version alternative des événements du tome 12 : ayant échoué à sa mission de capture, Gaspard est relégué à la huitième famille. Oswald finit par l'apprendre.

Dans le bar de Feyr, un cataclysme semble avoir laissé ses marques sur tous les piliers.

Il n’y a pas de grands ravages, en apparence. Le tenancier, Merlin, finit d’éponger distraitement une flaque d’alcool qui tombe en compte-gouttes du comptoir vers le sol. Des morceaux de verre sont dispersés au pied d’un tabouret, et il ne tarde pas à y shooter pour les ramasser à leur tour. C’est le silence complet quand Samaël y entre.

Le monde ne lui est pas passé dessus. Il voit bien, hein, que ça gronde pour les esclaves, qu’on attend le prochain héliodrome avec une hâte furieuse, et que y a comme une nervosité dans l’air depuis le retour de l’empereur Saul à Néosalem. Mais c’est rien qui ne le heurte si fort que ça. Ça ne frappe personne dans son entourage direct, alors, pourquoi s’en faire ? Il s’installe au bar et sourit à Merlin avant de réaliser son activité furieuse :

\- Eh bah, alors, quoi ? Y a pu d’alcool ?

\- Bien sûr que si, grommelle l’interpellé en donnant un coup dans un tesson. M’dame Ross nous a fait livrer le caisson du matin.

\- Bah alors ? se rassure l’habitué en s’installant mieux, soulagé.

\- Bah alors y a ce con d’Arquanz qui m’en a éclaté une, de bouteille ! Et sans payer, c’t’abruti ! Putain je jure que s’il m’avait pas remboursé son ardoise il aurait été bon à me ramasser ça avec la langue. J’ai pas le temps pour ces conneries.

\- Quel gâchis. Il est mort ? sourcille Samaël, relevant les gouttes de sang sur le comptoir.

\- Nan, il a dû se couper. Oh, s’il mourrait, en prime, je jure… Comme si j’avais besoin de perdre mes clients, en plus.

Samaël continue de l’écouter bavarder en haussant les épaules, attendant son verre. Si l’irlandais a filé sans payer son tribut, tant pis pour lui, qu’il aille s’amuser où bon lui semble. Ça lui fera toujours plus d’alcool.

Il n’a pas eu le temps de passer chez Blandine pour lui demander de le recoudre, ni de dessoûler, pour peu qu’il ait besoin de moins d’un jour pour ça. Quand Pierre a rapporté l’info des nouveaux jeux qui s’organisaient et des fortvilliens qui se seraient enfuis dans la nature, il a tout écouté d’une oreille, concentré sur sa bouteille. Il n’a pas plus prêté attention à la rumeur sur l’étrangeté de la mission des gardes et de leur déclassement. Néosalem n’est pas étrangère aux complots et aux quêtes secondaires.

Mais quand le nom de Gaspard a surgi dans ce merdier, Oswald s’en est pris au premier truc qui lui passait sous la pogne. Le bruit de la bouteille qui éclatait, du verre qui tintait sur le sol et venait lui couper la peau, ça a été assez pour lui mettre les idées en place. Suffisamment pour qu’il aille te secouer Pierre comme un prunier pour faire tomber ce qu’il savait du haut de son mètre cinquante.

D’ordinaire, l’autre étant Pierre, il lui aurait sitôt pété le nez avec cette pierre, mais l’effet de surprise jouant, il a juste balbutié :

\- Oh, Ozzie, calme ! C’est Payen qu’en causait, ça aura lieu ce soir aux Arènes, je sais pas plus, moi !

Il l’a pris par le col pour y glisser une autre question à l’oreille, une qu’il tenait pas à faire entendre, et pour le coup, l’autre a blêmi et a hoché la tête, le regardant d’un autre œil. Et tandis que Merlin, parti chercher un tonneau, hurlait en voyant les dégâts, un faible « Arquanz, attends. » a échappé d’entre les lèvres du valet. Des paroles qui ne l’ont pas retenu.

Quand il est arrivé face au garde, il était en nage, et sa bouche s’ouvrait et se fermait, sans qu’il soit capable d’articuler un mot. Le regard froid qui l’a accueilli n’a pas su lui remettre les idées en place ; il s’est appuyé à un pilier de pierre, à bout de souffle à cause de sa course dératée. Il lui a suffi de saisir le geste du garde du coin de l’œil pour se redresser en secouant vivement la tête :

\- A-attendez, pardon, j’suis, j’ai… un peu… couru vite.

\- Reginald, dégage-le, il est complètement pété…

\- Non, non, j’vous en supplie, je… !

Un garçon l’a saisi d’un geste brusque pour l’écarter. Pris d’un sursaut, il riposte pour se dégager violemment, et réprime un coup de pied au genou du soldat. L’autre, qui était assis, s’est déjà levé pour appuyer son camarade, mais Oswald agite vivement les mains :

\- Stop ! Je viens, je… j’veux m’inscrire aux épreuves de l’héliodrome !

\- Tais-toi, grommelle Reginald, tu vas finir dans les cellules de…

\- Attends attends… Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux passer l’héliodrome ?

\- Oui ! acquiesce désespérément Oswald. Je, j’ai…

\- Tu t’assois. Reginald, c’est bon, je m’en charge. Ton nom ?

\- Arquanz. Oswald Arquanz.

\- Et t’es Éveillé, constate l’autre en jaugeant la marque à son cou. Tu passeras avec les autres de la Septième dans…

\- Non, attendez, s’il vous plaît.

Le temps s’est comme ralenti, alors qu’il respire enfin.

Aussi loin que sa mémoire tente de remonter, il n’a jamais vu – ressenti – les choses aussi clairement. La porte qu’il s’est obstiné à maintenir fermée, le pas dans la réalité qu’il a toujours enjambé d’un entrechat, l’œil qu’il gardait clos, toutes ces stupides métaphores se dissipent. Il a presque l’impression d’être redevenu neuf. D’être retourné à cet état de garçonnet maigrichon et perdu, dans un trop plein de sales émotions et de décisions néfastes. Il a toujours été comme ça - vécu comme ça. C’est imprimé sur sa peau aussi sûrement que sa cicatrice au front.

Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là. Qu’est-ce qu’Oswald Arquanz fout là, assis face à ce garde qui attend sa réponse, qui le regarde de façon hostile ? Ce serait pourtant si simple d’esquiver les regards de travers sur ses erreurs. Il le fait depuis des années, maintenant. Pas de réalité à confronter, même mentalement. Pas de morale qui le harcèle, pas de sentiments négatifs. Juste la béatitude de l’alcool, les quelques retours désagréables, puis le contact du comptoir, le soupir familier de Merlin et son oreille attentive, la rumeur du bar et la musique. Son environnement. Son cocon. Pourquoi quitter tout ça, pour se jeter sur le froid ? Il a à peine commencé à être sobre que sa main saigne déjà, qu’on le regarde mal, et qu’on lui parle comme à un arriéré. Même autrefois, quand il essayait, douche froide. Systématique.

À quoi bon tenter le coup, alors ?

Il sait pourquoi il fait ça. Parce qu’ils… ils ont pas le droit. Il y a une chose, _une_ , une, en dehors de ce bar, une qui le fait sourire, qui le ferait sourire même s’il buvait pas, une qui le tient en haleine et qui lui fait sentir de vraies choses, de ces choses qu’il avait presque l’impression de voir valoir le coup, quand Thomas était là. Une chose qui reste et qui rend son monde un peu plus clair, c’est de voir que Gaspard a réussi, lui. Et maintenant quoi, maintenant lui aussi, jeté dans la cage aux fauves ? Et plus bas que terre, plus bas que _lui_ , Sans-Nom ???

Mais non. C’est hors de question, c’est pas possible, et c’est ce qui rallume le regard d’Oswald, alors qu’il baisse l’œil sur son registre. C’est ce qui lui donne un timbre droit, quand il dit :

\- J’veux passer avec les esclaves. Vous croyez que c’est possible ?

Il sait ce qui se cache derrière le sourire ravi du garde. Il déglutit, alors que ce dernier hoche la tête, rayant son nom de la mauvaise liste :

\- Bien sûr, monsieur Arquanz. Je suis sûr qu’on peut s’arranger.


	22. Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre de L'Inconscience d'Oswald

_Foutu démon._

Elle se rappelle très bien la première fois qu’elle l’a aperçu. Le premier moment où elle a pu l’avoir en face d’elle, alors qu’elle avait réussi à les conduire en sûreté, loin des crocs des chiens errants. Il avait souri, un doux sourire rassurant, qui leur montrait qu’ils étaient chez lui, qu’ils seraient enfin en sécurité.

Elle se rappelle avec un frisson de dégoût d’avoir été agréablement troublée par son charme.

Tout ça semble une autre vie, alors qu’elle sent la douleur à son front qui ne s’arrête pas, qui continue de lui arracher la tête et de l’empêcher de bien penser. Depuis des heures, ça lui tire des larmes sans discontinuer, malgré ce qu’a fait le docteur pour essayer de l’apaiser. On lui a dit que ce serait pas égal, si elle avait trop mal à cause de sa blessure. Elle a entendu dans les couloirs murmurer sur la folie de Saul, sur ses décisions bizarres. Rien à voir avec les jeux habituels, c’est plus… cruel, sans nécessité. C’est leur mot, cruel. Alors qu’ils attachaient déjà des esclaves à des poteaux tout le long d’une course de voitures, quand Saul ne dirigeait pas.

Toute cette ville est complètement cinglée.

\- Arrête de chialer ! jette quelqu’un.

Elle ne distingue pas bien les silhouettes dans la pénombre, mais s’efforce de calmer ses larmes. Elles n’ont rien à voir avec celles qu’elle versait après l’interrogatoire des sages. C’est vraiment de la douleur pure, elle ne sait même pas si ça s’arrêtera un jour.

Foutu démon, oui.

Quand le cri se répète, elle comprend, étourdie, que ce n’est pas à elle qu’on parlait. Elle distingue, parmi tous les Sans-Noms en uniforme blanc, un garçon recroquevillé, accroupi près de l’entrée. La faible lueur filtrant à travers les barreaux laisse voir qu’il se tient le bras. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de s’avancer légèrement, circulant entre les autres apathiques. Peut-être qu’en étant près de la porte, elle saura avoir une longueur d’avance dans l’épreuve… Ses yeux se baissent sur le garçon, et elle voit soudain le sang sur le dos de sa main.

\- Oh, merde, ça va ?

Il lève précipitamment la tête vers elle, et se braque. Ils se fixent un instant en chien de faïence, et Leila désigne sa main :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu t’es fait ? Tu t’es coupé ?

\- Ouais, avec des bouts de verre, réagit-il.

Il s’essuie vite les yeux, et la regarde s’agenouiller à côté de lui :

\- Tu veux que j’y jette un œil ? Je sais pas trop gérer ça, mais faut ptêt que t’appelle un médecin…

\- Ils en ont, ici ? maugrée-t-il d’une voix blanche.

\- Oui. Faut qu’ils s’occupent de ta brûlure, si c’est pas déjà fait.

_L’épreuve de paintball commencera dans dix minutes !_

\- Quoi, merde, déjà ? marmonne le garçon.

\- Ils nous ont pas expliqué les règles !

Leila serre le poing, et les autres esclaves murmurent comme eux, derrière. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, mais déjà, les portes s’ouvrent, tandis qu’une voix tonne, joyeuse, dans les enceintes de l’Arène :

_Esclaves, mettez-vous en place ! Formez un cercle tout autour du dôme ! Et je ne veux voir personne pousser un de ses petits camarades !_

Quand ses yeux s’habituent à la lumière, Leila voit que celle-ci ne leur parvient pas naturellement : elle est comme réfléchie par une surface d’eau, au-dessus de leurs têtes. _Pas de l’eau_ , se corrige-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _C’est une vitre. Du verre._

Devant eux, une espèce de grand rideau fait le tour du large espace central de l’arène. En suivant quelques autres et le garçon à la main blessée, qui s’aventurent sur les côtés pour contourner l’immense chapiteau, elle constate bien vite que ce dernier décrit un rond, et est maintenu par quelque chose, en l’air. Un dôme en verre géant. D’un côté, ce rideau, de l’autre, le dôme, et entre les deux, tous les esclaves, coincés face à Dieu sait ce qui se cache là-dessous. Elle entend encore la voix, qui lui fait déjà mal à la tête :

_Aujourd’hui, chers spectateurs, vous allez assister à une édition exceptionnelle ! Notre héliodrome étant en réparation, c’est un tout nouveau parcours que devrons traverser les membres de la Huitième Famille pour regagner leur statut d’Éveillé ! Acclamez d’abord Saul, notre Élu et Empereur !_

Des vivats s’élèvent de la foule, et elle aperçoit enfin le Maître des Jeux sur son estrade, son sourire plus brillant que jamais, alors qu’il agite le bras pour désigner les balcons où doivent être installés les sages et Saul.

_Laissez-moi vous parler de cette épreuve. C’est en fait très simple : il y a deux équipes. La rouge, ceux que vous avez sous les yeux, membres de la Huitième, et la bleue, un groupe très spécial, sous le rideau. L’équipe bleue aura les yeux bandés, et l’équipe rouge devra tout faire pour attraper le drapeau qu’elle garde. Mais attention, il y a une petite surprise ! Je vous expliquerai tout ça avant le signal._

_Concentre-toi,_ se fustige-t-elle. _Quelque chose d’autre ne va pas._ Son impression habituelle la taraude, et contrairement à ses camarades, qui tentent d’apercevoir des signes derrière le rideau, elle se retourne en arrière. Elle voit du coin de l’œil que le garçon à la main blessée en a fait de même. Elle sait ce qui ne va pas.

Le dôme.

Il sépare les candidats du public.

_Chers esclaves, êtes-vous prêts pour le… lever de rideau ?_

Des éclats de rire accueillent le calembour, et Leila recule vite, gardant le rideau à l’œil. Si c’est bien ce qu’elle croit… Elle se rappelle nettement des paroles de Saul, et si elle n’avait pas tant pleuré, les larmes lui seraient monté instantanément.

La chose sous le rideau va les tuer. Elle en est maintenant sûre.


	23. Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troisième chapitre de l'Inconscience d'Oswald

Ça y est, Samaël est bon à éponger. Il lui aura fallu quelques bouteilles, et Merlin admire une fois encore sa descente phénoménale, mais à l’entendre jacasser, tête entre les bras, il est bon à ramener chez lui.

Il n’est pas dix-sept heures, et le bar se remplit déjà de ses habitués, pour lesquels la notion du temps semble à mille lieues de celle des gens de la ville. Il les voit passer tous les jours, il les voit disparaître régulièrement. Il ne s’en fait pas. Il fait son boulot, sert les pintes, écoute leurs bavardages et leur gueule dessus pour les rappeler à l’ordre. Le quotidien.

Tandis qu’il essuie un troisième verre, son regard tombe de nouveau sur l’horloge-bouée, petit clin d’œil que l’ancien proprio a fait au port. Une décoration bienvenue, vu la quantité de marins qui échouent au bar de Feyr…

Il repense à Oswald, d’ailleurs, avec un soufflement de nez contrarié. À coup sûr, il est allé se bastonner avec des types ou la rouquine de Sabbatacle, à moins que ce soit le Clairon qu’il s’est mis en tête d’importuner. Il sait pas trop ses affaires, en dehors de son établissement, tout sort de sa bouche de façon trop confuse, et y a déjà toutes les histoires des autres à retenir… mais ça le soûle que de tous les crétins de sa volaille, _celui-là_ ait décidé de jouer les filles de l’air aujourd’hui. C’est pas tant sa fuite que le sang et la bouteille éclatée, qui l’emmerdent. Il lui serait arrivé quelque chose que ça l’étonnerait pas.

16H57. Bon, voilà que Gustave est tombé aussi. Il hèle Dédé et Cynthia, qui haussent trop le volume, les quatre ou cinq autres clients sont calmes, c’est une bonne heure. Certains passent cinq minutes et avalent leurs verres sans dire bonjour ni au revoir. Une fois, il a vu une fille descendre une série de teq paf complète comme ça, le payer sans lui laisser le temps de lui rendre la monnaie et disparaître pour une destination inconnue. Une habituée a levé son verre sur son passage, comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Bref, un calme comme il les aime.

17H08. Et avec qui qu’il causait, d’abord, pour se mettre dans cet état ? Merlin a beau être plus énervé qu’inquiet, les questions le taraudent. Il a des créances sur le dos, cet abruti, c’est même sûr qu’il a troué vingt poches pour remplir celle du barman de ce qu’il lui devait. C’est un de ses réguliers, et il est quand même un minimum civil, avec lui, il lui doit bien… Où il est allé ? Il parierait sur la flotte. Il remet ses idées en place pour resservir quelqu’un, et jette soudain son torchon en voyant Pierre à l’entrée.

\- Pierre ! T’as deux minutes ?

\- Ah bah tout mon temps, pour toi, mon Merlin, sourit le valet, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- C’est toi qui parlais à Arquanz, tout à l’heure, avant qu’il me pète une bouteille ?

Il aime pas l’air que prend le pilier de bar.

\- Ah, ouais. Ouais, il… Ouais.

\- Il s’est passé quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Rien, ment l’autre.

\- Milkowski, te fous pas de moi. On est dans mon bar, je vois les trucs, je te signale. Tu nous l’as envoyé où ?

\- Mais j’te dis, je sais pas ! J’y faisais que parler des gardes, et l’est devenu hystérique ! Tu sais, Rodolphe, ce qu’il nous a raconté sur des camarades qu’auraient été déclassés ?

\- Ouais, ben quoi, en quoi ça…

Merlin se coupe. Ça fait soudain tilt.

\- Me dis pas que Gaspard est dedans.

\- Ouais, c’est un des noms qu’l’a dit, le Rodolphe, je crois… Je sais plus, qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fout ? Mais il est devenu complètement brinde, ton Arquanz, là. Il m’a demandé où ils devaient passer leurs épreuves… Et…

\- Quoi… ?

\- Et il m’a demandé… Putain, j’ai encore sa main sur mon cou… Il m’a dit « On peut encore s’inscrire, tu penses ? ».

17H16.

17H16.

Une seule chose l’empêche de tituber, s’imaginer sur un bateau, toutes voiles déployées, et devoir garder l’équilibre à chaque seconde. Il fait jamais ça d’habitude, trop d’effort de concentration pour pas grand-chose, mais là, c’est capital.

Il a passé trois couches de barbelés, dans le plus parfait silence. Même les spectateurs retenaient leurs souffles, les autres esclaves s’efforçaient de se faire le plus discrets possible.

Tout au centre de l’Arène, trônant comme un trophée, le drapeau de l’héliodrome n’attend que d’être cueilli, son tissu pesant misérablement, en l’absence de vent.

Tout autour, des silhouettes marquées de huit, aux yeux bandés, portant la même tenue qu’eux, si ce n’est qu’un brassard bleu les démarque comme leurs ennemis. Ces silhouettes sont à moitié allongées sur d’immenses mitrailleuses, mains crispées sur les détentes, prêtes à faire feu. Il y a deux personnes par arme, l’une gérant la plateforme pivotante sur laquelle est installé leur camarade, et l’autre empoignant l’arme, prêt à tirer à tout moment. Les tirs ont déjà assourdi Oswald, et il a vu des corps tomber, leurs pieds s’emmêlant dans les barbelés, faisant retentir les cloches, leur sang imbibant le sol.

Ça lui a donné une idée.


	24. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quatrième chapitre de l'Inconscience d'Oswald

Elle a l’impression de toujours revenir au même plan. Au même endroit, dans sa vie, elle sous les projecteurs, des milliers d’yeux rivés sur elle, et à deux doigts, une fois encore, de s’humilier. D’être jetée à terre et de devoir tout reprendre à zéro.

Sa vie est une farce cruelle, et elle a encore perdu.

Les enfants de Fortville, arrivés du jour au lendemain, ont battu ses camarades à plates coutures à l’héliodrome, malgré leur infériorité numérique. Ils se sont obstinés à gagner, et ont triomphé d’eux, ont marché sur leurs plate-bandes. Les ont ridiculisés. Camille, qui l’écoutait lui dire à quel point ça lui tenait à cœur de sortir de cette famille misérable, n’a pas hésité pourtant à l’affronter avec ses camarades, à choisir de faire chacun pour soi.

Zahia remue les phalanges, et se déplace vivement chaque fois qu’un son fait pivoter les gardes postés pour les éliminer, en prenant bien garde à ce qu’aucun pan de vêtement n’agrippe les barbelés pour faire retentir les cloches.

Oh, mais cette fois, elle ne perdra pas, elle en a eu sa claque. Elle ne mourra pas ici, tuée par un de ces jeux pétrifiant de folie.

Elle n’est pas ces foutus gosses, ces esclaves nouveaux venus qui s’apitoient sur leurs marques de brûlure au front. Ils peuvent bien pleurer, tant qu’ils veulent, elle les consolera volontiers, quand elle se sera tirée d’ici. Pour l’instant, hors de question d’avoir pitié d’eux. Ils ont enduré l’apposition de la marque ? Oui, elle l’a vu, avec horreur, d’ailleurs, mais est-ce qu’ils ont enduré de perdre leurs amis un à un, de suivre tous les ordres, de se prendre des coups et des insultes ? D’être attachés à des poteaux pour des stupides jeux, d’avoir encore les marques en se couchant le soir, de… de… !

Des larmes brûlent sa rétine, qu’elle essuie vite, les poings serrés. C’est fini. Fini, elle ne se laissera plus faire. Cet héliodrome est une chance qu’il faut exploiter, pas une autre de ses misères. Il est hors de question qu’elle laisse encore passer une opportunité.

Elle est plus avancée que les autres, déjà. Dès que le top de l’épreuve a été donné, après les dernières instructions, elle a profité que les autres soient déconcertés pour se lancer, bondissant au-dessus des premiers niveaux de barbelés, les plus bas. Au fur et à mesure qu’on approche du centre, les obstacles s’élèvent un peu plus. Elle est arrivée à la zone la plus risquée, exposée aux tirs, les fils de fer près des genoux, et elle s’est réfugiée dans un coin vers lequel les canons se tournent rarement, pour réfléchir.

Elle ose à peine respirer, alors que les gardes sont à trois ou quatre mètres d’elle, et qu’elle avance à pas très lents. Elle a songé qu’il lui suffirait de franchir la distance entre elle et eux pour s’éviter les problèmes, et par-dessus, de faire attention à ne pas percuter un des gardes debout par accident. Une fois près d’eux, les armes à feu ne seront plus un trop grand problème, et elle pourra éviter les armes blanches.

Le drapeau quant à lui est au-sommet d’une carcasse de l’héliodrome, une série de plateformes latérales rapprochées qu’il suffit d’escalader pour décrocher le trophée. Au moins, une vue qui lui est familière

Quelque part sur la droite, une clochette retentit, nouvelle bourde d’un esclave, et alors, elle regarde, yeux ronds, le canon d’un des tandems de gardes qui pivote et se pointe… directement sur un garde voisin. Elle ouvre la bouche, examine les réactions du public, mais tous semblent attendre de voir ce qu’il va se passer, et même le Maître des Jeux ne parle plus. Le coup part, et frôle le garde aux yeux bandés, qui sursaute, alors que son voisin est déjà dirigé vers une autre cible, sur le bord opposé. Celui que le coup a frôlé parle vite à son camarade, qui réplique par l’ignorance, et ils finissent eux aussi par se laisser distraire par la chasse.

Soudain, Zahia s’arrête pour se demander… et un sourire torve apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Les gardes sont l’outil de Néosalem, des sages et de leur autorité. Les gardes sont prêts, bien que déclassés, à suivre les lois des premières familles pour sauver leur peau, malgré elle, malgré tous ses camarades. Et puis, d’ailleurs, qui dit que ce n’est pas un piège, qu’ils ne font pas semblant d’avoir été déclassés ? Le fait reste, dans tous les cas, qu’ils sont dans le camp ennemi.

Si elle escalade les plateformes, après les avoir dépassés au pas de course, comme c’était son plan initial, qu’est-ce qui les empêchera de lui tirer dans le dos, après l’avoir entendue ? L’expédition comporte un nombre de risques incalculable. Elle voit par contre un moyen de tous les désamorcer.

S’il suffit, pour être débarrassée de la menace de leurs armes, que les gardes s’entre-tuent par accident, en dirigeant leurs tirs à l’aveugle les uns vers les autres, c’est un sacrifice que Zahia est tout à fait prête à faire.

Il a cru que son cœur allait arrêter de battre, quand il a vu la scène.

Ce n’est pas l’horreur en soi, de voir un garde frôler la mort de façon aussi bête, par un accident. Depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, il n’a… disons pas de scrupules à jouer avec l’horreur. Ça a commencé par les dernières lignes, il n’a pas réfléchi. Il a déjà beaucoup d’ennemis, en dehors de l’amphithéâtre, s’en faire quelques uns de plus ne lui pose pas de problème.

Il a pris quelqu’un au hasard par les épaules, sans regarder le visage, l’a maintenu et a mis un coup de pied dans les barbelés, devant eux. L’autre coincé devant, lui réfugié derrière, il l’a senti pris d’un spasme à la série de coups de feu que le bruit a dirigés vers lui. Il a répété le schéma vers les plus faibles des gosses. Froidement. Vite. Le Maître des Jeux s’est peut-être indigné – Oswald ne sait plus ce qu’il a dit, mais il s’est senti sourire en l’entendant spécifier, une fois calmé, que ce n’était, après tout, pas interdit par les règles d’être déloyal.

Non, son petit travail, c’est une chose. C’est s’en prendre aux plus faibles et se servir d’eux, et oui, il s’en fout. C’est presque un triomphe de les offrir immobilisés, à la merci des tirs, de se dire à chaque corps tombé que c’est une personne en moins qui tentera de doubler Gaspard pour s’emparer du drapeau et le priver de sa liberté. Quand ils sont trop maigres, - plus que lui, ce qui est un comble – il est juste allé leur planter son arme dans le cœur, disparaissant aussi vite que possible vers une autre partie du plateau, au cas où un de leurs potes ait dans l’idée de les venger.

Il est sûr d’avoir vu la gosse du début lui jeter un regard écœuré, en passant à côté de lui.

Ce qu’elle ne paraît pas comprendre, c’est que si, pour que Gaspard s’en sorte, Oswald doit procéder ainsi sur tous les esclaves de son équipe, il le fera. Sans problème.

Mais le canon qui tourne, et sur sa trajectoire, un des gardes ignorant totalement la menace pointée vers lui, c’est pas pareil. Soudain, lui qui les pensait en sécurité, couchés sur leurs flingues, se rend compte.

Gaspard est aussi exposé que lui aux tirs. La différence, c’est qu’il le sait pas du tout.

Oswald reprend rapidement ses esprits pour enjamber un barbelé. Il a envisagé d’en détacher de leurs pieu, à un moment, au cas où le petit couteau laissé à chaque esclave se brisait, mais il a vite abandonné le projet.

Maintenant, il s’agit plus d’éliminer les adversaires. Il pensait que le sang suffirait au peuple, que c’était assez de rebondissements – il en sait rien, il est pas dans la tête de ces mordus, il essayait juste de faire ce qu’il pouvait, putain. Mais il peut pas laisser Gaspard se risquer. D’une minute à l’autre, quelqu’un pourrait se venger de l’un d’eux – lui, pour être un des tireurs, ou Oswald, pour ce qu’il a fait. Hors de question que Gaspard y passe, et si lui y reste, ce sera pas avant d’avoir prévenu le garde du danger qu’il court.

Il va falloir qu’il se dépêche.

Serrer son poing autour d’un barbelé est douloureux, mais elle n’a pas d’autre choix, pour éviter au mouvement qu’elle décrit de faire tinter toutes les cloches de la ligne et révéler sa présence. Elle a beau être accroupie, il n’y a pas de risque à prendre, et c’est au prix d’un travail laborieux qu’elle parvient enfin, avec un sourire incrédule, à extirper une des clochettes. Elle prend soin d’empêcher la petite boule de frappe de heurter la paroi intérieure de l’objet, en la serrant entre son pouce et son index, et se glisse, son cœur battant la chamade, vers son objectif. L’espace entre deux des gardes. Elle l’agitera, la serrera vite de nouveau en reculant discrètement, et les deux abrutis tourneront leurs armes l’un vers l’autre sans s’en rendre compte.

Oswald la voit avant de voir Gaspard, une fille qui lui tourne le dos, et approche très doucement. Un objet brille dans sa main. Il faut qu’il l’empêche de frapper, elle aussi, elle est déjà toute proche, prête à piquer un sprint et attraper le drapeau… Il doit l’en empêcher.

Son arme apparaît dans son poing, et il se glisse doucement derrière elle. Sa respiration est douce, il regarde la silhouette masquée, qu’il reconnaît, pour se donner du courage. Gaspard, il fait tout ça pour lui, il ne peut pas le laisser tomber maintenant, cet instant est crucial.

Elle n’a pas fait un second pas qu’elle se sent tirée en arrière, entraînée par un poids. Ses deux mains occupées lâchent soudain la clochette, qui carillonne avant de s’écraser au sol. Elle entend le pivot de plateformes, des larmes lui montent aux yeux juste avant qu’un tir sonore, parmi une volée, la percute en plein ventre.

Il l’entend gémir, se débattre, hurler pourquoi, et les coups de feu, les coups de feu, les coups de feu. Il n’entend plus rien. Il a mal. Il est tombé en plein sur les barbelés, qui ont dû être décrochés. Sa jambe s’est prise dedans, il est couché sur le dos. Il roule pour se mettre à plat ventre et se protéger des tirs, et se couvre la bouche avant de gémir, quand il réalise qu’il n’a fait que s’emmêler davantage dans les barbelés. Il n’entend même plus les clochettes tinter, sous les tirs.

Le pire, dans tout ça, c’est qu’elle sent la vie lui échapper, qu’elle ne peut plus bouger, qu’elle voit ce garçon, ce garçon qu’elle ne connaît même pas. Elle le hait. Elle le hait, et elle s’en veut.

Sa vie est une farce cruelle, et elle a encore perdu.


	25. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinquième et dernier chapitre de L'Inconscience d'Oswald

Ils n’ont pas eu l’autorisation de parler longuement avec leurs camarades. L’épreuve leur a été décrite comme assez particulière pour requérir leur mobilisation immédiate, et ils ont tous laissé l’Élu leur administrer lui-même, en guise de punition, la marque au front qui est désormais le symbole des Sans-Noms.

Personne ne les a avertis de cette nouvelle loi jusqu’au dernier instant. Sans l’œil avisé d’Alex, qui lui a mis une rapide bourrade pour lui désigner la couleur étrange du huit d’un des esclaves sur leur passage, ils n’auraient pas du tout été prêts à ce qui les attendait. Ils ont serré les dents, suivi les instructions. Le Maître des Jeux est venu leur parler du projet des prochaines épreuves, de la nécessité que certains d’entre eux y prennent part, de l’issue évidente – un retour à leur statut de garde, un pardon de l’Empereur pour leur faute dans cette mission. Après leur châtiment violent, et leur humiliation, certains sont restés indécis. Pas Gaspard.

Leur objectif dans ces épreuves est simple, si simple qu’il a pu se le répéter inlassablement, en suivant à l’aveugle, guidé par des gardes, le chemin le menant à son arme à feu. D’abord, et avant tout, éliminer les adversaires de l’équipe en face. Protéger le drapeau, qu’il sait être au milieu d’eux. Donner des instructions à son camarade attribué pour gérer la plateforme lui permettant de tirer.

Et surtout, par-dessus tout, ne pas ôter son bandeau, quoi qu’il en coûte.

Le Maître des Jeux a bien insisté là-dessus, a continué à l’indiquer au public au fil de l’épreuve, dans les moments de silence prolongé. Tout garde retirant le bandeau recouvrant ses yeux sera immédiatement éliminé pour cause de triche, et ne pourrait pas retrouver son rang, que leur équipe l’emporte ou non.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, il serre la détente de son arme, alerte au moindre bruit. Il a l’impression étrange que l’épreuve est trop facile, que quelque chose leur échappe. Il n’a aucune idée d’où sont placés ses camarades, et d’où les esclaves se situent exactement ; il a bien la vague sensation d’être tenu dans un lieu surélevé par rapport à leur point de départ, comme en ont témoigné les bruits de pas, comme il sait très bien que ses alliés et lui ont réussi à défaire la plupart d’entre eux. Mais leur handicap ne les aide pas. En fait, il a l’impression que les coups de feu viennent d’armes extrêmement proches de lui, malgré leur écho qui l’empêche d’en être sûr ; les plateformes, elles, ne font aucun bruit, et les voix de ses camarades sont des chuchotements qu’il n’arrive pas à situer précisément.

Il n’a pas l’intention de relâcher son attention.

Il a fallu qu’il batte en retraite, en restant à moitié couché, rampant sur les coudes pour ne pas se mettre à portée des balles. S’il s’avise de se relever, il sera une cible à leur merci, et il ne saura pas tenir son souffle pour s’empêcher de dévoiler sa position. L’état de sa jambe ne lui permet plus de courir. Il faut se rendre à l’évidence, il est foutu. Il ne saurait pas grimper la plateforme, pour lui-même ou arrêter quelqu’un, et il reste encore la gosse du début et trois – ou quatre ? - personnes dispersées. S’ils réussissent, tout ce qu’il aura fait n’aura servi à rien.

Il utilise l’une de ses mains pour étouffer sa respiration. Avant toute chose, il doit détacher les barbelés qui plantent leurs crocs dans sa jambe. Ils maintiennent son genou dans une position tordue. Il n’ose même pas bouger, il sait que l’immobilité est tout ce qui le prévient de souffrir, pour l’instant.

Gaspard est à quelques mètres, et il garde l’oreille tendue.

Un instant, il est tenté de tout bonnement lui hurler ce qu’il veut lui dire. Personne ne peut l’en empêcher, après tout, et quel problème, si la foule entend ? Puisque le combat est inégal de toute façon ?? Mais un instinct stupide le rappelle à l’ordre. Il a trop peur, trop peur que ça retombe sur Gaspard, qu’on considère de le laisser ainsi malgré sa victoire. Oswald sent bien qu’il a déjà grillé des chances, pris beaucoup trop de risques. Il ne peut pas se permettre ça. Être responsable directement de l’infamie du garde, ce serait pire que tout.

Il ne peut pas lui crier, mais lui souffler bas, il pourrait. La fille étendue sans vie l’a montré, si on est assez proche, sans bruit, on encoure rien. Il suffirait qu’il traverse les deux ou trois mètres pour se trouver au milieu des gardes et pouvoir les avertir, sans que quiconque le comprenne. C’était possible, quand il avait encore sa jambe en état de le laisser marcher.

Il prend sa décision.

Il retrouve son couteau, et se recroqueville pour être au bon niveau, et pouvoir scier les barbelés. Un coup de feu soudain retentit : on l’a repéré. Le bruit est insupportable, il sursaute et lâche son arme pour se boucher les oreilles. Il tâtonne et attrape de nouveau le manche, qui glisse avant qu’il parvienne à le reprendre. Il doit se libérer.

_Allez, saloperie, dégage… DÉGAGE !_

Chaque mouvement en scie tire doucement et lui plante comme des aiguilles brûlantes dans la chair tendre de sa jambe, emmêle les tissus de son pantalon qui se tord et appuie sur les plaies. Quand il achève d’une traction le dernier filament de fer, les clochettes du barbelé tintent une dernière fois avec comme un soupir, et il s’écrase contre le sol, les oreilles bouchées de ses deux mains et les dents serrées, alors qu’une rafale se met à éclater autour de lui.

 _J’arrive. J’arrive, Gaspard, j’ai encore que ça, et ce sera fini, je te promets, j’arrive_.

La nouvelle ligne devant lui est, réalise-t-il, assez haute pour qu’il puisse ramper en-dessous. Il est assez fin pour. Il rabat sa capuche sur son crâne, pour éviter que celle-ci ne s’y accroche accidentellement, et se redresse, difficilement, inspire, et tire sur ses coudes pour ramper.

La douleur est immédiate, comme un hurlement. Le sol irrégulier a retenu les barbelés serrés autour de sa jambe, et son articulation a protesté. Il gémit de douleur, les larmes aux yeux.

Il n’y arrivera pas.

Il est tombé trop tôt, Gaspard est si proche, et il a échoué, il pourra pas faire ces quelques mètres pour l’avertir, il pourra pas. Il n’a pas de solution, seulement une angoisse qui se meut en panique, qui l’empêche de réfléchir correctement, qui lui arrache un sanglot. Il était près d’y arriver. Il a fait tellement, pourtant.

Comme le reste, c’était un putain d’échec.

Un nouveau coup de feu. Il l’a entendu, cette fois, il était étrangement proche. Il est même persuadé d’entendre des bruits de pas juste à côté, un murmure discret. Il ne sait pas qui est un ennemi et qui un allié. Le Maître des Jeux a bien précisé ça, qu’il y avait une équipe rouge, une bleue, mais en quoi ça leur importe, à eux qui ne voient rien ? Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu leur brûler les yeux, pour ce que ça y change.

Depuis tout à l’heure, il entend des bruissements étranges. Des crissements, suivis de bruits de clochettes, d’une respiration hachée. Il a tiré plusieurs fois dans cette direction, sans savoir s’il avait touché ou non. La seule indication qu’on leur donne est l’annonce régulière du Maître des Jeux : il ne reste que cinq candidats en lice pour essayer de leur voler le drapeau. Vers le milieu de l’épreuve, les gardes ont été efficaces ; il ne sait quel enfant cinglé dans le camp ennemi a voulu jouer solo en éliminant tous ses rivaux, mais ça leur a profité. Maintenant, ledit esclave a dû être tué.

Il tend l’oreille, et ordonne subitement à son camarade de pivoter la plateforme direction sud sud est : un sursaut glacé le transperce alors qu’il tire. Il s’interrompt rapidement pour lui hurler d’arrêter le pivot, s’assure qu’il a entendu avant de tourner vite l’arme vers les bruits de pas hâtif qui se rapprochent, et tentent de zigzaguer hors de portée de son canon. L’adrénaline fait précipiter son cœur, alors qu’il presse la détente. Sa poitrine se soulève, bloquée sous son corps, il ignore complètement où le danger est allé, s’il a tué la personne, si elle a battu en retraite, s’il l’a ratée.

Un autre bruit, sur sa gauche, et cette fois, il n’a pas le temps de jeter une instruction à son subordonné, il entend des hurlements, d’une voix étrange, et il est soudain heurté dans son dos, et renversé de son canon. Sa tête manque heurter le métal de la plateforme, mais une main la retient, et il glisse vite sa main dans sa poche pour saisir son arme, l’autre écartant du mieux qu’elle peut l’ennemi de lui, quand il sent la personne qui le surplombe se pencher à son oreille.

Il sent une haleine avinée, mais, avant tout, il entend une voix qu’il lui semble connaître, qui l’appelle par son nom :

\- Gaspard, attends, j’ai pas le temps de t’expliquer, mais faut absolument que tu m’écoutes. Vos plateformes…

Il est à bout de souffle, et il entend comme un soupçon étrange, quelque chose de suraigu dans son timbre. C’est ça qui l’égare une seconde, avant qu’il ne réalise :

\- Oswald ? laisse-t-il échapper. Oswald Arquanz ?

Un silence bref, comme déconcerté, et la voix reprend, semblant soulagée :

\- Tu… tu te souviens de moi…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il y a trop à prendre d’un coup. Il se souvient de ce camarade, dans ces jours d’épreuves, quand ils s’étaient préparés ensemble à faire partie de la garde de Néosalem. Il se souvient de la difficulté, et d’avoir senti son cœur se serrer, en voyant son ami prendre un coup au front, qui l’a assez déconcerté pour l’éjecter hors du parcours. Il faut qu’il rassemble ses pensées, et il n’arrive plus qu’à le prendre par les épaules, pour effacer vite ce qui n’importe pas pour l’instant :

\- Qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce que tu veux me dire, les plateformes ?

\- Les plate… Oh, merde, oui, pardon, les plateformes, elles sont trop proches les unes des autres. Disposées en carré, une sur ta gauche et l’autre juste derrière, vous risquez de vous tirer les uns sur les autres, il…

Un coup de feu le coupe, et Gaspard prend son collet d’instinct pour le rapprocher de lui. La dernière information bourdonne dans son crâne, y fait complètement sens : ça explique les coups de feu rapprochés… Il sent que le cœur d’Arquanz bat la chamade contre le sien, et quelque chose de tiède et poisseux, sur ses pieds :

\- T’es blessé ? réalise-t-il.

\- C’est… c’est bon… faut que tu… faut que tu reprenne ton arme. Faut que tu gagnes…

\- Arquanz, attends, tu m’as pas… !

Le poids a déjà quitté sa poitrine, et alors qu’il se redresse, essayant d’attraper la main à tâtons, il se demande si c’était pas un piège. Il efface vite cette possibilité – merde, mais qu’est-ce qu’Arquanz fait là ?? et ordonne à son camarade, qui n’a rien compris de ce qu’il s’est passé, de poursuivre. Il sent bien qu’Arquanz n’a pas menti au sujet des plateformes. Bientôt, il hurle à ses alliés de situer leurs positions, il réalise qu’ils doivent travailler ensemble.

Pris par la peur et l’adrénaline, ils n’avaient pas pensé à s’entre-diriger, au-delà de leurs tandems. C’est une erreur qu’il doit réparer tout de suite.

La gamine est tombée. La gamine du début, celle qui était gentille, qui lui avait proposé son aide. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ça ne lui arrive que maintenant, mais il cède à ses émotions, et se recroqueville sous la plateforme. Les minutes passent.

Il ne sait pas comment il a trouvé le courage de scier les derniers barbelés qui s’emmêlaient sur ses jambes, et de boiter en direction de Gaspard. N’aurait été la distraction de la gosse – il sait même pas son putain de nom… n’aurait été ça, il aurait jamais eu une chance de rejoindre la bonne plateforme.

C’est trop à prendre d’un coup, toutes ces émotions en fouillis, et il ne sait même pas si ça va servir ou s’il a fait le bon choix. Tout ce qu’il entend, en serrant les bras autour de lui, pris de tremblements incontrôlables, alors que ses pensées se font de moins en moins droites, alors que sa jambe est de plus en plus froide et son cœur bat de plus en plus vite… tout ce qu’il entend, c’est ce qu’il essaie d’écouter, c’est les coups de feu qui lui font presque plus rien, tant ils semblent loin, et le décompte du Maître des Jeux.

Quatre… non, trois candidats en lice.

Il a une sensation étrange dans la gorge, comme si un couteau essayait de la traverser de l’intérieur, en remontant depuis ses tripes.

Deux… ? Déjà deux ? Oh, merci mon Dieu, ils… Un. Il n’y en a plus qu’un, un et Gaspard sera libre, un et… il rigole, essuie son nez. Un seul et Gaspard sera sauvé.

_Mesdames et messieurs, le suspense est insoutenable. Il ne reste qu’un seul candidat, le bourreau, celui qui a tué sans pitié la plupart de ses camarades. Je ne vais pas dévoiler sa position, mais malgré la collaboration inattendue des gardes déclassés, je sens qu’il va leur poser un problème de taille… Le final promet d’être explosif, chers spectateurs !_

Il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre.

Le dernier candidat en lice, c’est lui-même.

_Je vous rappelle par ailleurs,_

poursuit le Maître des Jeux, qui souhaite sans doute meubler l’absence d’action,

_que ce candidat semble s’être gravement blessé à la jambe, dans nos barbelés. S’il est incapable de grimper la plateforme, la victoire sera pour les gardes, mais si contre toute attente, il parvient à escalader cet ultime obstacle, il retrouvera sa place de citoyen, et pourra donner aux camarades de son choix la possibilité de reprendre leur place d’Éveillé !_

Il n’y a rien à faire pour son pantalon, il est trempé de sang. Il a sur les bras et la poitrine celui de ses boucliers vivants, mais en se tournant tant bien que mal, il finit par trouver ce qu’il cherche. Sa manche n’a qu’un peu de poussière sur elle. Il tire dessus, réfugiant sa main à l’intérieur. Il s’appuie sur le sol pour déchirer cet ultime pan, et souffle hâtivement dessus. C’est bon, la couleur pâle est revenue.

Il entend les gardes se concerter, perplexes, et a tout le temps pour se traîner. Il voit au loin les enfants chuchoter entre eux. Il ne lève pas les yeux vers le balcon des sages, c’est le Maître des Jeux qu’il cherche, et il croise son regard, soupire, et sourit. Un sourire jaune et de traviole, tandis qu’il titube. Il va tomber d’une seconde à l’autre. Il lève le bras, et agite le morceau de manche découpé.

Pas le drapeau que ceux ici espéraient tenir. Pas le drapeau que le public espérait voir. Un drapeau qui va les rendre fous de rage, et c’est cette idée qui lui donne presque envie de rire.

Ça, et le fait qu’il a réussi.

\- J’abandonne ! hurle-t-il.

Le meilleur de tous ses échecs.


	26. Skeleton

Derrière eux, ils laissent le jour et le soleil perçant à travers les nuages.

L’entrée est une grille simple, vaguement gardée par une poignée d’Éveillés bénévoles qui s’inclinent sur leur passage. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux se propose de les accompagner, mais Toussaint décline d’un geste, et le soldat s’aventure sur les pas du général, tandis que les membres de la Septième leur présentent leurs respects.

L’entrée est vétuste, et très grossière, sculptée directement dans la roche. Des araignées ont tissé leurs toiles dans tous les coins, jusqu’aux irrégularités du plafond, mais Achille n’y prête pas attention, quand il voit que Toussaint ne s’attarde pas. Ils pressent le pas sans un bruit, arrivant dans un couloir qui les mène enfin aux escaliers de métal.

\- Depuis quand cet endroit existe-t-il ? finit par demander le plus jeune.

Lorsque le général lui a évoqué ce travail de récupération, il se figurait qu’ils se rendraient dans des mausolées du genre romain, portant sur elles toute la gloire de l’antique et la fragilité de ce qui est depuis trop de temps, mais en voyant les marches, ses pensées s’aventurent vers quelque chose de plus actuel. Toussaint semble lire dans ses pensées, il l’invite d’un geste à descendre.

\- Les villes de ces derniers siècles se sont inspirées du modèle ancestral pour bâtir des catacombes d’une espèce semblable, résume-t-il sommairement. Ne te fais pas d’inquiétudes, l’endroit est peu visité, mais nous avons des torches disséminées dans tous les coins.

\- Qui a construit cet endroit ?

Toussaint hausse les épaules. Il n’en sait pas plus que lui, et son seul intérêt n’est pas pour l’architecture. Achille comprend, et le précède sans plus poser de question. Il y a quelque chose de froid qui semble l’approcher à chacun de ses pas, mais il se doute bien que ce n’est que le fruit de son imagination. Il ne descend pas en Enfer, loin de là – il sait ce que sont les monuments aux morts. Le capitaine Siegfried le lui a assez seriné : des lieux de paix, de culte et de prières. Il n’y a rien à craindre des os, des crânes et des squelettes. On est plus en sécurité parmi eux que partout ailleurs.

Ils arrivent, après une longue descente, dans des salles de passage, vastes comme des galeries, que Toussaint franchit avec assurance. Un plan déplié dans une main, l’autre tenant une lanterne, il semble savoir où il va, et son visage ne reflète aucune émotion. Achille sait qu’il est sûr de lui, qu’il peut avoir toute confiance en ses capacités d’orientation. D’un autre côté, les contes d’horreur sur les enfants perdus dans les catacombes que leur narre la commandante Isaure ne sont pas pour le rassurer…

Le général doit bien voir sa préoccupation, et les émotions contradictoires qui lui traversent les traits, parce qu’il pose une main apaisante sur son bras, très brièvement. Achille est pris au dépourvu par cette marque d’affection – il n’est là que depuis peu, parmi les Magisters, et même si les Sages insistent sur son potentiel, même si les chefs populaires de la Cinquième Famille le traitent déjà avec une familiarité fraternelle, il n’est encore que très peu sûr de lui. Il doit veiller sur sa sœur, il est encore inquiet de ne pas faire assez – toutes angoisses dont Melchior se moque gentiment, continuellement. « Évidemment, que tu seras bon, Ach. T’es un battant ou non ? ».

Il se prend à sourire, pensif, réconforté par la force rassurante de Toussaint et l’évocation de son meilleur ami. Il en est pratiquement distrait de leur objectif, jusqu’à ce qu’il voit son supérieur s’arrêter devant un cercueil, situé au centre d’une des pièces. Il s’en approche sans hésitation, se penche pour l’ouvrir.

\- Sire Toussaint, vous êtes sûr que… ?

La question meurt sur ses lèvres, alors qu’il le regarde empoigner le couvercle. Il connaît bien, maintenant, la détermination de Toussaint

\- Recule, Achille, lui ordonne son supérieur. Et je te conseille de couvrir ton visage.

Le soldat s’exécute maladroitement, alors que d’une traction, employant son bras libre à protéger son nez et sa bouche, le général écarte la porte de la sépulture, qui s’étale sur le sol, fait voler quelques volutes de poussière et s’éloigner une araignée d’un pas pressant.

Sans y prêter attention, Toussaint soupire, et fait signe à Achille d’approcher. Le garçon s’exécute.

\- Le livre de Léopold disait juste. Aldéric premier est bien mort dernier.

\- Mais ça, qu’est-ce que c’est ? murmure Achille.

Toussaint plisse les yeux. Il a vu comme lui la main abîmée, paume tournée vers le ciel et crispée dans une étrange rigidité. Octave devrait savoir leur en dire plus à ce sujet.

\- Je l’ignore, avoue le plus vieux. Mais on dirait bien qu’on a trouvé quelque chose.


	27. Music

Ding.

C’est un tintement trop clair.

Sans doute une note de boîte à musique, ou quelque chose de cette espèce, un son sur lequel il n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt mais qui l’obsède et reste dans son crâne à chaque fin de spectacle. Les premiers jours, c’était rien, mais après des années entières, ça commence à lui passer doucement sur les nerfs. On peut même pas dire qu’il s’y est habitué.

Il a besoin de se calmer, de penser à autre chose, mais comme une montre bien réglée, toutes les minutes – ding – ce petit bruit, et ça recommence. Et il ne sait pas d’où il vient, c’est peut-être même rien du tout, juste les restes des cris dans les Arènes, un mélange de ça et d’autre chose, d’autre chose qu’il ne saisit pas. Il a l’impression d’avoir oublié un détail, que c’est juste sous son nez, mais vraiment, ça lui échappe.

Ding.

Il doit déjà préparer de nouvelles plaisanteries, s’informer du prochain événement public, s’inquiéter de l’état du tribunal, de ses comptes, de ce qu’on va lui demander. De ne pas peser trop lourd sur Octave, avec ses problèmes stupides, alors que son ami en a d’autres, de prendre les bonnes décisions. De réparer les pots cassés qu’il a pu semer.

Oh, les pots cassés, c’est ce qu’il déteste le plus dans tout ça.

Il prendrait le triple de toutes ses autres responsabilités si, en contrepartie, il pouvait s’éviter de parler à un candidat après l’avoir humilié en public, pendant les épreuves. Il sait bien ce que ça fait, cette sensation d’échec, de harcèlement, alors que la foule rit de concert aux blagues du présentateur – c’était il y a une éternité, mais il est passé par là, lui aussi. Il sait très bien ce que ça fait, à quel point c’est terrible et cuisant. Quand il ambitionnait ce rôle, à ses débuts dans le domaine de la comédie et du grand spectacle, c’était aussi pour ça. Pour pouvoir donner à la ville ce qu’elle n’avait pas, pour pouvoir, semblable à Octave, disséminer de la gentillesse dans ces Arènes où n’ont jamais coulé que les moqueries et la pédanterie.

Ding.

On l’a vite ramené à son rôle, rappelé à l’ordre, comme on dit. Il n’y a pas de place pour les émotions personnelles dans les figures officielles de la ville.

Il s’est scandalisé, quand Éloi est venu lui expliquer que non, ça ne se faisait pas d’encourager les candidats, que c’était le rôle du public, qu’il fallait être impartial, au mieux, mais qu’il n’offrirait pas de spectacles longtemps s’il continuait son petit cinéma. Il n’y a pas eu que le Sage pour l’avertir, on lui a dit que ça faisait mauvais genre, que ce n’était pas bon. Il a manqué tomber de son piédestal.

Il leur est reconnaissant pour ça, d’avoir maintenu son piédestal en place. Pratique louable ou non, au moins, l’intention était là. Éloi avait voulu bien faire. Ses proches avaient voulu bien faire. Dans les faits, ça a marché, grâce à eux, il a pu rester en place, mais à quel prix.

Et ce tintement qui continue, dans sa tête…

Ding.

Ding.

Ding…


	28. Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se passe après le tome 11

Elle ne finit pas de relire ses lignes. Quelque chose lui dit que c’est bon, que les éventuelles erreurs qu’elle a pu faire à la fin du rapport n’auront aucune importance. Ce ne sont jamais que de vieilles notes que personne ne relira jamais, elle comprise, même au bout de cent ou de deux cent ans. L’essentiel est qu’elles soient prises, et elles le sont.

L’essentiel est qu’elle finisse son travail, et il est fini.

Elle porte la main à ses cheveux et, mue par une vieille habitude, défait délicatement, les unes après les autres, les attaches qui maintiennes les tresses de sa coiffure en place. C’est son petit rituel, sur lequel elle prend tout son temps. C’est une lente corvée qui signifie qu’elle est libre, que sa journée est terminée et qu’elle peut aller dormir. Éloi et Lucius lui ont passé le bonsoir, c’est à elle de tirer sa révérence, maintenant. Elle défait le premier ruban bleu, inférieur, pour libérer les mèches du bas. Quand elle vient de dégager son front, laissant chuter sa frange ordinairement maintenue par le second ruban bleu, elle entend qu’on frappe à la porte, et soupire lourdement :

\- Ma journée est finie, revenez demain.

\- Diane, c’est moi.

Elle a un temps d’arrêt et se relève pour ouvrir à la hâte. Lucius est derrière la porte, il la regarde, livide. Il n’est pas plus élégant qu’elle ; sa toge a laissé place à une tunique mal mise qui lui tombe pitoyablement sur les épaules, de même que ses mèches. Ils s’observent un instant – même s’il ne s’agit pas de la première fois, l’effet de se voir en dehors des formalités, mal vêtu et coiffé, est toujours désagréable. Il prend la parole, baissant les yeux, l’air agité :

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger…

\- Non, ce n’est rien. Entre.

\- Ce- ce n’est pas… mon Dieu… on vient de m’apprendre…

Malgré ses balbutiements, elle s’éloigne du seuil, laissant la porte ouverte, et verse rapidement de l’eau de son broc dans son verre. En se retournant, elle voit qu’il n’a pas bougé. Il accepte le verre, et reprend sa respiration :

\- C’est Saul. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

\- Il est revenu ?

\- Il est revenu, et pire.

Elle ne peut rien lui tirer, dès lors qu’il se relève et la conduit, en la prenant par la main, vers les galeries. Il semble savoir très précisément où il va, malgré son pas chancelant, et il frappe avec hésitation à la porte de la salle du conseil. La voix de Toussaint lui ordonne d’entrer.

Le Magister est apprêté, contrairement aux deux sages, et les regarde entrer sans commenter leur tenue. Ses mains croisées dans son dos battent nerveusement l’une contre l’autre. Diane ne peut pas s’attarder longuement sur lui ; elle aperçoit un esclave des cuisines, reconnaissable à leur tenue, et s’arrête sur son front.

Une cicatrice en forme distincte de huit y a posé ses traces.

\- Rémy, répète ce que tu viens de raconter au général Toussaint et à moi-même, ordonne Lucius.

Diane s’appuie machinalement sur la table. Elle ne peut détacher son regard de la brûlure – car c’est bien une brûlure – et quand l’enfant dit que c’est Saul qui a ordonné de lui poser cette marque après son dernier déclassement, tout semble se relier.

\- Où est Éloi ? demande Diane, dans un premier réflexe.

\- Il s’est trouvé mal. Je l’ai envoyé chez Octave le temps qu’il se reprenne. J’espère pouvoir compter sur vous deux pour décider quelles mesures prendre. Diane, est-ce que ça ira ?

Elle acquiesce abruptement, et l’enfant est renvoyé. Le Magister les observe tour à tour, quelque chose au fond des yeux que Diane n’arrive pas à analyser.

\- Lucius, Diane, Saul a fait ça. Je ne sais pas ce que vous envisagez, mais…

\- Il faut le rétrograder sur-le-champ, et faire appel à Magopolis.

\- Diane, je te sais en état de choc, dit le Magister avec un geste, mais il faut considérer que la guerre…

\- La _guerre ?_ Toussaint, bon Dieu, tu as vu ce que Saul a fait à un d’entre nous ? Citoyen ou non, qu’est-ce que ça change ?? Lucius, rappelle-lui depuis quand cette coutume est considérée comme une violation des droits humains.

\- Ce n’est pas la quest…

\- Janvier 1865, précisément, répond doucement le sage.

\- Ce sont des esclaves. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre…

\- « Des » ? Des esclaves, Toussaint ?

Le Magister la fixe, et garde le silence. La tension les fait presque trembler.

\- Combien y en a-t-il d’autres ?

\- Les derniers revenus, finit-il par dire au bout d’un moment. Il a marqué chacun d’entre eux. Éloi nous a parlé de gardes qu’il aurait envoyé pour une mission, ils ont aussi été rétrogradés et marqués.

\- Il n’y a pas question de débat. Hier sont arrivés Isaure et Siegfried, je vais leur demander de prendre le Cernageant pour Magopolis dès cette nuit, et…

\- Diane…

\- … de réunir l’ordre, _Toussaint !_ C’était un abus de pouvoir, nous avons des témoins !

\- Diane, bon sang, laisse-moi parler ! Par ma faute, l’Élue du Mal est en liberté, si nous perdons notre Élu du Bien dans le même coup, Néosalem et toute notre faction seront en péril ! Nous ne pouvons pas prendre une décision autrement que la tête froide !

\- C’est pourtant ce que tu as fait quand il a été question de traquer le guide des Dernières Familles.

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux, murmura durement Lucius.

Sa voix grave n’y suffit pas, pour une fois, en témoigna le regard débordant de fureur que Diane lui jeta :

\- Je ne vais pas me calmer, Lucius. Tu es de son parti, maintenant ? Tu penses réellement que Saul _pourra_ nous garder de cette guerre, alors qu’il éradique déjà les nôtres ?!

\- Il ne les a pas éradiqués. Je suis d’accord avec toi, nous ne pouvons pas lui laisser les rênes de cette situation, et nous allons devoir prendre une décision, mais pour lors, si nous ne gardons pas les choses à plat…

\- Arrête.

Il lève vivement les mains quand elle le saisit au collet. Il a de nouveau baissé les yeux, et elle n’a aucune idée de pourquoi précisément, mais c’est insupportable. Toussaint réagit le plus vite, pour les séparer.

\- Diane, qu’est-ce qui te prend ??

\- _RIEN !_ Je n’en peux plus qu’il se réfugie dans ses papiers, je n’en peux plus que tu sois là à maintenir ta figure de _calme_ , ta figure ! C’est toi qu’on aurait dû rétrograder, après ce que tu as fait ! Bon Dieu, vous vous voyez ? Vous voyez qui dirige cette satanée ville ? Un faiblard, un soldat irréfléchi, un _bureaucrate_ et moi ! Est-ce que vous avez vu la marque sur le front de cet enfant, comme moi ? Quelle folie voulez-vous négocier ??? Notre guerre, elle est ici !

\- Diane… ! balbutie Lucius.

Elle a déjà franchi le Rubicon, rejoint la porte et l’a claquée derrière elle. Indifférente à ce qu’elle laisse derrière.

Les espoirs de Néosalem ne sont plus l’affaire de ceux qui l’ont ruinée.


	29. Silence

La ville explose toujours de couleurs et de bruits, sur son passage. Des regards qui s’échangent, de grands sourires, des stands, des monuments, des affiches, de l’agitation. Comme un genre de cité des merveilles, de château de la Belle au bois Dormant toujours éveillé. Ça parle et ça grouille et il y a toujours quelque chose à faire.

C’est épuisant, mais au moins, dès qu’il sort de chez lui, il trouve quelque chose pour s'occuper. Il y a toujours quelqu’un pour lui parler un peu, il peut trouver les camarades de Fortville dans le camp d’entraînement ou sur les balcons du palais, il peut traîner et flâner tout son soûl. Ils ont enfin un endroit sécurisé, réfugié loin des vieux problèmes. Il n’y a plus d’inquiétude à avoir.

Quand il rentre chez lui, il ouvre toujours les volets avant que le glauque de l’habitation plongée dans le noir n’ait des chances de l’atteindre. Il fait cuire un plat, ou il mélange juste quelques trucs à manger qu’il a pris au marché, et il s’installe là. Le plus souvent, il mange dehors, alors l’essentiel du temps, il va plutôt se vautrer dans un fauteuil et comater, jusqu’à ramasser un carton avec des BDs et les lire, ou faire un peu le ménage, prendre soin du jardinet. Le jardinet mange toutes ses heures. Même quand il n’a plus rien à faire ni à planter, plus de graine à vérifier, plus rien à arroser ou à entretenir, il peut passer des heures assis en tailleur, à regarder les feuilles bouger ou les abeilles zigzaguer entre les fleurs.

Ça lui rappelle une vie qu’il a l’impression de ne jamais avoir vécue.

Et quand le soir tombe, il se lève, et va à l’amphithéâtre. Il a un délice sans nom, dès qu’il peut saisir l’opportunité d’une pièce, d’un discours ou de n’importe quoi de public, pour faire la queue devant les Arènes, jusqu’au moment béni où il peut monter et faire trois fois le tour des gradins en quête d’une place à sa convenance, toujours la même. Ça lui rappelle le foot avec son papy, quand son grand frère et ses cousins jouaient pendant qu’il faisait le tour des gradins vides. Parfois il se couchait le long des sièges, jouait à monter et redescendre les escaliers, jusqu’à se lasser et aller se perdre au milieu des fleurs poussant parmi les mauvaises herbes, le long du terrain. Il s’est presque fait des connaissances, à Néosalem. Des Éveillés qu’il a croisé seulement deux fois, pas assez pour savoir s’ils seront significatifs pour lui, qui lui laissent une place près d’eux, lui ont déjà raconté leurs histoires et l’appellent par son prénom.

Quand les représentations sont terminées, il traîne. Longtemps.

Il n’a plus de baladeur ni quoi que ce soit, alors il fredonne des paroles de rap à voix haute, en équilibre sur le bord du trottoir.

Puis il va acheter un dîner.

Puis il va regarder les bateaux sur le port.

Ou retourne voir un spectacle nocturne.

Ou les amis de Fortville.

Ou va au camp d’entraînement.

Ou va directement se coucher, rabattre la couverture sur lui et se seriner des milliers d’histoire dans sa tête pour oublier que tout ce qu’il fait, c’est meubler, meubler, meubler, meubler.

Que la ville agitée ne sait pas couvrir de sa voix le silence de la disparition.

Pas la première, la seconde.

Celle qu’il a eue sous les yeux.

Celle qui chaque jour, lui fait envisager de quitter la ville.

Pour aller où ? À Fortville ?

Pour partager son sort ?

Pour devenir comme ceux auxquels ils ont-

Un livre, c’est bien, un livre, pour se faire dormir un peu. Surtout, rien de soporifique, parce que les idées noires parlent par-dessus. Mais chaque soir, quelque chose de nouveau, d’assez curieux.

Peut-être qu’un jour, ça viendra tout seul, il oubliera Jonathan.

Ou peut-être qu’un jour, ça viendra tout seul, il retrouvera Jonathan.

Tanguy sait très bien laquelle des deux options l’aiderait enfin à retrouver le bruit.


	30. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre de suite à/moment qui se passe en parallèle de l'inktober Furious

Les pilules font un bref bruit, en s’agitant dans le récipient. Éloi lève les yeux vers le docteur, cherchant un indice de malice dans son regard. Rien du tout, évidemment.

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire, Octave, dit-il froidement.

\- Moi non plus.

Il est sérieux. Le sage ferme les yeux un instant, le temps de reprendre son calme.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n’en ai plus besoin. C’est toi qui m’as fait ce diagnostic.

\- Je vous ai dit qu’une rechute était toujours possible. Cette découverte vous a perturbé.

\- J’ai eu un moment de faiblesse, Octave. Comme tu le dis, ça _arrive_. C’est censé arriver. C’est inutile d’associer les deux choses, elles n’ont rien à voir. Je suis guéri, tu me l’as _dit._

\- Je sais ce que j’ai dit. On n’est jamais trop prudent, voilà tout.

Ils se font face, et il voit bien toute la bonne volonté du monde dans les yeux du docteur. Elle a toujours été là, dans les moments d’urgence comme dans ceux de calme. Comme à chacun de ces moments, Éloi est bien incapable de délimiter ses vraies émotions des intentions qu’il pourrait cacher. Les yeux plissés, il lève un doigt accusateur vers lui :

\- Je vois ce que tu fais Octave. Ne me crois pas stupide. Ce n’est pas la première fois.

\- Excellence, je n’ai aucune idée de ce que vous insinuez. Je parle de votre état, de votre c…

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir, le coupe Éloi, ce que tu gagnes exactement à affaiblir nos défenses ? À semer cette confusion, dans cette atmosphère ?

\- Ne recommencez pas, Éloi.

La voix du légiste s’est refroidie. Le sage ne détache pas son regard du sien – le moindre indice, la moindre faille ne peut pas lui échapper.

\- Recommencer _quoi_ , Octave ?

\- Vous me refaites ce discours absurde. Comme au procès des Fortvilliens…

\- Au procès des Fortvilliens, précisément !

Il se relève brusquement, mais un serrement dans sa poitrine le plie. Il défend d’un geste hautain au docteur de l’assister, et claudique, appuyé à l’une des tables blanches.

\- Éloi, ce n’est…

\- C’est depuis bien avant que tu te permets ces remarques. Le procès, ce n’était que la goutte d’eau. Tu ne sais pas où est ta place, tu-

Il a besoin de prendre une goulée d’air, et secoue la tête, véhément, dès qu’Octave ouvre le récipient. Le docteur a un regard à la limite du suppliant, mais il sait ce qu’il en est. Il ne peut se fier à ce regard, comme il ne peut se fier à rien. Même plus à Toussaint, à présent, plus à ses collègues et encore moins à… À Saul…

\- Éloi !

Octave le saisit à bras-le-corps – le sage ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il se serait effondré et blessé, sans ça, mais le médecin parvient à le maintenir et l’amener à se rasseoir. L’instant d’après, un verre d’eau dans une main, l’autre paume tournée vers le plafond, sur le poignet de laquelle le docteur presse son pouce. Il ne fait pas attention au regard de reproche que lui jette le sage, et se contente de lui dire, avec une politesse glaciale :

\- Prenez vos médicaments à votre guise, puisque je ne peux pas vous y forcer. Je n’ai pas l’intention de jouer la nourrice, excellence. Mais si vous commencez à penser que j’ai mis de la corruption dans votre verre d’eau, je ne vais rien pouvoir pour vous.

Éloi lui accorde ce point de mauvaise grâce, et finit le verre d’un trait. Il ne sait pas pourquoi sa gorge est si serrée, mais se désaltérer n’y change rien, et à la place du serrement, il a une sensation de brûlure désagréable dans sa poitrine qui la traverse de soubresauts léger, semblables à des hoquets.

\- Et… et après tout, pourquoi serait-ce si saugrenu, Octave ? Tu…

Il porte la main à sa propre poitrine, et le sent battre, comme frapper à la porte de sa cage thoracique, suppliant de le laisser sortir. Ça lui étire jusqu’aux os des bras.

\- Tu les as vus, comme… comme moi. Tu sais ce qu’il s’est passé. Tu…

\- Éloi, calmez-vous.

La voix du docteur n’est plus empathique, mais elle n’est plus hostile. Elle n’est plus rien qu’une autorité qui contraint le sage au silence. Éloi retire ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, profitant du voile d’ombre de ses paupières pour s’écarter un peu du monde. Il entend la voix d’Octave qui continue de lui parler. Il y est presque indifférent, lui que la colère heurtait il y a à peine une minute.

\- La ville, pas la ville, tout ça, c’est en dehors de mon cabinet. Ce qui me regarde est dans les limites de ces quatre murs. Je me suis permis d’intervenir pour prendre le parti des Fortvilliens, parce que vous traitiez une question qui concernait l’intégrité. Je suis toujours représentant de l’hôpital, au cas où vous l’auriez oublié.

\- Tu sais très bien me le rappeler continuellement, Octave.

\- J’ai ressorti votre dossier. Je ne peux pas reprendre tous les points des recommandations, et croyez-moi, j’ai autre chose à faire que de vous dérouler la liste des responsabilités de l’hôpital concernant les gens de votre rang, mais je peux les résumer en une phrase : on n’a pas le droit de vous perdre. Tous les problèmes qui vous concernent, depuis la maladie à tout type de mort, il faut le traiter rapidement, détailler les points précis pour déterminer tout. Je n’essaie pas de vous briser pour vous remplacer ou je ne sais quoi. J’essaie de m’occuper de votre santé, de même que celle de vos collègues. C’est la vôtre qui faiblit. C’est donc la vôtre qu’il me faut traiter dans le cas présent, et avec n’importe qui, j’en aurais fait de même.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre ces médicaments.

Tout dans le récipient trahit l’ancien. Le dépassé. Le papier est jauni et détaché, la couleur est caractéristique de la fabrication d’antalgiques dans une époque révolue, et il est sûr qu’aussi hermétiquement fermé qu’il soit, les gélules ont pris la poussière.

\- Vous n’êtes pas guéri, Éloi. C’est un passage obligé.

Le docteur porte la main au récipient, pour le rapprocher de lui et le mettre à sa portée. Éloi se sent grimacer, et son cœur qui s’affole encore.

Il sait que quelque part, dans les pages du dossier à son nom, les mots sont répétés, déclinés des dizaines de fois. _Maladie. Faiblesses. Malaises. Crises. Condition cardiaque. Malformation cardiaque. Souffle au cœur._ Ses doigts s’agitent et ouvrent le récipient, un geste qui le fait presque vomir, et en sort une pilule. Il attrape le verre d’eau – vide, il saisit le broc, le remplit, met le médicament sur sa langue et boit, d’un trait. Le nœud dans sa gorge ne lui fait presque plus mal.

Le nœud dans sa gorge ne lui fait presque plus rien du tout.


	31. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précisions :  
> 1) Ce texte est un genre de suite à l'inktober 29, "Silence"  
> 2) La chanson cités est Dis, quand reviendras-tu de Barbara (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2y_aQ5ZLcR4)  
> 3) Adélaïde Hante est une (autre) de mes OCs, gardienne du cimetière de Néosalem et membre de la cinquième famille.

Il regarde Lex. Lex le regarde.

Ils savent chacun ce à quoi l’autre pense.

\- Bon, c’est quoi, ce silence, finit par dire Yvan, je suis censé le prendre mal ?

\- Non, non, proteste doucement Lex, c’est pas…

\- Bah à la rigueur, tu vois, vu que t’habitais en Bretagne, j’étais plus prêt à du Manau qu’à ça.

Un bref mouvement de tête d’Yvan lui signifie que, sans la route qu’il doit regarder, l’autre se retournerait bien pour lui jeter un de ces regards dramatiques :

\- T’as pas de goût.

\- Attends, c’est toi qui p-

\- T’as pas de goût, répète l’autre plus fort, d’une voix amusée.

\- C’est toi qui dis ça ? Le gars il met du Barbara, quand même, ajoute Jonathan, prenant Lex à témoin.

L’enfant lève les mains, en signe de paix, assurant à Yvan son soutien d’un simple regard dans le rétroviseur :

\- Bah moi je trouve que c’est joli, comme chans…

\- T’inquiète pas, il me charrie.

\- Non, je te charrie pas ! s’indigne Jonathan d’une voix volontairement exagérée. Annette avait du MC Solaar, au moins ça claque, le MC Solaar, tu vas pas me dire que Barbara, ça claque.

\- Bien sûr que si, mon pauvre vieux.

\- Je vais te dénoncer à la police du bon goût.

\- Vas-y, trouve la police dans les Limbes. Y a que les vieux de la vieille de Néosalem, et je suis sûr qu’ils aimeront bien.

\- Les policiers c’est tous des cons, renchérit Lex.

\- J’avoue, Jonathan, en plus, tu parles à des flics, toi ?

\- Du tout.

\- Sale collabo, va.

\- C’est ça, liguez-vous contre moi. Après que j’aie fait la vaisselle, en plus. Putain d’ingrats.

\- Chut, laisse la dame chanter.

Leurs ricanements gâtent un peu de la voix de la chanteuse, et n’importe quel féru trouverait impies ces adolescents moquant la beauté d’un moment presque religieux et exultant. Pourtant, Yvan n’est pas non plus un blasphémateur. Il n’a pas choisi n’importe quel titre, non plus.

Annette a croisé les bras pour leur signifier « Dans vos rêves », mais Zéphyr, lui, n’était pas mécontent de s’adonner à la tâche. Des réserves pour une dizaine d’enfants en plus, c’était du taf, et sans doute qu’ils anticipent trop, par rapport à ce qu’ils ont. Rien ne leur dit que leurs vieux camarades accepteront de quitter Néosalem, ou qu’ils les recroiseront avant de se faire chopper.

Le tout sera de se faire discret.

Mais Moulin-Vallon est un petit coin plein de promesses. Ils s’en seraient voulu de ne pas lui donner sa chance.

Dans l’une des dernières rangées du cimetière de Néosalem, quelqu’un ne fait pas son travail comme il le faudrait.

Ce n’est même pas qu’elle a eu une longue journée, ou quoi que ce soit du même genre. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, et ses yeux blancs le contemplent avec une espèce de curiosité. La tête sur le bord d’une pierre tombale, le vent caressant ses cheveux. Si elle fermait les yeux, Adélaïde Hante pourrait presque penser avoir la nuque enfouie sur les genoux d’une amie, d’avoir ses mains caressant gentiment son front. Ça tire à son visage d’ordinaire froid et nerveux un sourire fatigué.

Adélaïde Hante devrait sans doute prêter attention au poste qu’on lui a confié, une vieillerie qu’elle s’est promis d’examiner plus tard. Elle l’examinera, de toute façon, c’est un fait.

Mais elle rate en ce moment une diffusion étrange, le chant très vieux d’une femme, qui l’aurait sans doute captivé.

_Le printemps s'est enfui depuis longtemps déjà,  
Craquent les feuilles mortes, brûlent les feux de bois,  
A voir Paris si beau dans cette fin d'automne,  
Soudain je m'alanguis, je rêve, je frissonne,  
Je tangue, je chavire, comme la rengaine,  
Je vais, je viens, je vire, je tourne, je me traîne,  
Ton image me hante, je te parle tout bas,  
Et j'ai le mal d'amour_ _,_ _et j'ai le mal de toi.  
_

Il faut attendre la nuit. Ils attendent. Ils ont tout leur temps.

Les murailles sont très loin, mais restent en vue, et c’est là que Lex prend le relais, aidé des bras des deux adolescents. Leur plan s’est fait sur la comète, à tel point qu’il leur a fallu griller de l’essence une dizaine de fois, et patienter un mois pour se faire oublier des gardes qui les ont repérés, la troisième fois. Oh, Annette n’était pas ravie. Pas du tout.

Mais cette fois, c’est la bonne.

Ils entrent dans le port sans passe, et laissent le bateau là tandis qu’ils plongent pour rejoindre la terre à la nage. Les lumières de la ville endormie sont éblouissantes ; Jonathan se plonge dans cette vue, jusqu’à ce qu’un remous l’avertisse que Lex a besoin d’aide pour nager. Ils avancent doucement vers l’une des maisons et décrochent une des torches, au feu de laquelle ils se réchauffent comme ils peuvent.

Yvan prend le relais, à partir de là, les guidant vers les bonnes rues, aussi loin que sa mémoire, voilée par la nuit, remonte. Ils tournent en rond, tapant du pied, se refusant à l’immobilité. Jonathan est plus austère, quand le garçon à lunettes estime cette fois avoir retrouvé le bon chemin – il leur a déjà fait le coup, pour quel résultat… et puis il le voit franchir une place avec assurance pour monter vers une maison, et frapper à une porte. Ils se taisent, patients. Lex tape nerveusement du pied.

\- Yvan, on ne peut pas rester, dit Jonathan.

Il regarde derrière lui, portant la main pour les déplacer un peu plus vers l’ombre chaque fois qu’un garde semble faire sa sentinelle un peu trop près. Yvan frappe encore – un sale pressentiment le traverse déjà, alors que Lex se joint à Jonathan dans ses demandes insistantes :

\- Il va répondre. Il…

Anton ne répondra peut-être pas. Peut-être qu’il a eu des problèmes – il n’arrive pas à l’accepter, et se précipite vers une autre maison.

\- Yvan, putain ! chuchote Jonathan avec agacement. Tu tapes chez qui, d’abord ? T’es même pas sûr qu’ils soient là !

\- Non, mais on peut pas laisser passer nos chances, réplique-t-il sur le même ton quand les deux garçons le rejoignent. C’était le plan.

\- On peut pas se fier qu’au plan, en cas de problème. Si on dort dans une rue, avec un peu de chance, en se relayant, on…

\- Avec les gardes ? Et les gens pas habillés comme nous ?

\- On va savoir comment se planquer, les modère Lex, ça va aller, j’en suis sûr.

Jonathan a une grimace de dépit :

\- On aurait jamais dû s’embarquer là-ded…

La porte s’ouvre.

Une figure ensommeillée, des cheveux bruns hérissés, des yeux noirs qui s’écarquillent. Sur le coup, Jonathan se fige, et Yvan s’efforce de rester calme :

\- Eh, on se connaît, non ? T’étais à Fortville, c’est ç…

\- Jonathan ?

Lex et Yvan répriment un cri, quand celui qui a ouvert se jette dans les bras de Jonathan, et aucun n’a le temps d’entreprendre de l’aider. Ce qui est bienheureux, car ils réalisent vite que Jonathan lui rend son étreinte.

\- Entrez, dit le garçon en s’écartant. Restez pas dehors, vous… vous allez me dire ce qu’il s’est… Punaise, Jonathan, j’arrive pas à croire…

La porte se ferme derrière eux.

Dans la rue, le vent fait grincer la lanterne suspendue au-dessus du porche.


End file.
